Learn to live
by MlleX
Summary: Le lycée, enfant, Kurt pensait que ce serait l'une des meilleures périodes de sa vie. Mais la réalité rattrape les rêves et quand Kurt est obligé de quitter son Texas natal pour le lycée Mc Kinley, il ne pensait pas que sa vie changerait autant. Il ne pensait pas rencontrer la personne qui lui apprendrait à vivre. UA, BadBoy/Blaine.
1. 01 - Welcom to Mc Kinley

Hello !

Nouvelle fiction, l'idée m'est venue pendant la nuit, plus précisément pendant un rêve. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais j'ai essayer de rendre ça crédible.

**Résumé : **Le lycée, enfant, Kurt pensait que ce serait l'une des meilleures périodes de sa vie. Mais la réalité rattrape les rêves et quand Kurt est obligé de quitter son Texas natal pour le lycée Mc Kinley, il ne pensait pas que sa vie changerait autant. Il ne pensait pas rencontrer la personne qui lui apprendra à vivre. UA, BadBoy/Blaine.

**Pairing :** Klaine, of course. Un fond de Brittana, de Finchel et peut être autre.

**Disclaimer :** Glee ne m'appartient malheureusement pas – c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer.

**Rating :** M ( pas pour ce chapitre, mais plutôt en prévision de la suite.

**Warning :** Vous allez rencontrer ici un Blaine différent de celui de d'habitude (BadBoy/Blaine), et un Kurt tout autant différent d'ailleur. Les autres personnages ne seront pas forcément très différents, mais il ce peut qu'ils ne soient pas exactement conforme à l'idée que vous en avez. Oubliez aussi tout ce que vous savez de Mc Kinley, et de l'ordre des saisons, c'est totalement UA.

* * *

O1 – Welcom to Mc Kinley

Le jour venait à peine de se lever, la fraîcheur de la nuit flottait encore dans les rues désertes de Lima alors que le soleil s'acharnait à percer à travers les nuages. Ce n'était pas vraiment une grande ville, et la première fois que le jeune garçon avait mis les pieds dans l'Ohio, il s'était demandé comment il allait faire pour vivre ici. Il n'y avait pas plus de boutiques que dans le désert d'Arizona, et la mentalité semblait presque pire que chez lui. Si c'était possible. Car quand on a grandis au Texas et qu'on est un homme qui aime les hommes, la vie n'est pas franchement facile. En grandissant, il avait pris l'habitude d'être traité comme un paria, d'être insulté, d'être exclu de la communauté et surtout d'être seul.

Mais aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas penser au passé, ni a toutes les choses qui l'avait poussé à venir ici, dans cette ville perdue le l'Ohio. Il voulait commencer une nouvelle vie, dans un nouveau lycée, et essayer d'explorer le concept de l'amitié. Alors son père l'avait inscrit dans ce lycée, avec internat et uniforme obligatoire, et avec une politique de tolérance zéro. D'un côté, ce n'était pas plus mal, s'il ne portait pas ses vêtements, personne n'allait le critiquer sur sa façon de s'habiller, et au moindre propos homophobe, l'administration le défendrait.

C'est donc en ce lundi matin de début septembre, que le jeune homme s'apprête à passer les grilles du lycée Mc Kinley. Il marche en silence, son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule droite, son uniforme lui allant à merveille, traînant sa lourde valise remplie de son nécessaire pour tenir tout le trimestre avant de rentrer chez lui pour Noël, laissant son esprit divaguer sur tout et n'importe quoi... Le vent dans les arbres, les feuilles sur le sol, le soleil à travers les nuages, les maisons colorés, les aboiements des chiens. Tout était prétexte à ce qu'il se vide l'esprit, il devait faire en sorte que sa dernière année de lycée se passe bien.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse troublé seulement par le bruit de sa grosse valise roulante, il arrive enfin de les lourdes grilles du lycée. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cela... Devant lui se dressait une immense grille dorée sur laquelle était inscrite _« William Mc Kinley High Private School », _derrière, il pouvait apercevoir le bâtiment d'internat, aux allures de château, avec ses grandes fenêtre, ses balcons fleuris, sa façade luxueuse. Sur les côtés, deux ailes devaient sûrement servir pour les cours, à moins que ce soit des réfectoires. Au centre, des petits jardins parfaitement entretenus lui faisait penser à ce grand château français dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom. Et enfin, derrière l'immense bâtiment, il pouvait apercevoir ce qui semblait être un sous-bois, appartenant à l'école.

Où avait-il atterri ? Son père n'était qu'un simple garagiste du Texas, il n'était clairement pas à sa place ici. Tous les fils et filles de riches qui étudiaient dans ce lycée allaient se moquer de lui quand ils sauront de quelle classe il est issu.

« Elle ne s'ouvrira pas toute seule tu sais, » dit une voix douce derrière lui.

Il fit volte-face rapidement, se retrouvant devant une jeune femme blonde,de taille moyenne et avec un sourire tendre. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert clair très jolie, et ses courts cheveux blonds lui donnaient un air angélique.

« Tu dois être nouveau non ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Je.. Enfin.. O-oui, » bafouilla-t-il.

Il se sentait ridicule de ne pas pouvoir tenir une conversation normale, si il prenait peur devant une fille aussi douce, il ne tiendrait même pas une seconde aux milieux de tous les autres. Son regard s'égarât alors sur l'uniforme qu'elle portait, il ressemblait vaguement au sien, mais en beaucoup plus féminin, une jupe à carreaux lui tombait sur le dessus des genoux et de grandes chaussettes blanches lui montaient jusqu'à mi-mollet. Sa chemise blanche, semblable à la sienne, était recouverte par un court blazer noir orné des couleurs du lycée, et enfin sa cravate anthracite était noué parfaitement autour de son cou gracieux. Il avait beau être gay, il la trouvait tout de même très jolie.

« Quinn Fabray, dit-elle.

- Kurt Hummel, répondit-il, réussissant à lui sourire.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, tu viens d'une autre ville ? questionna la blonde.

- D'un autre état plus exactement, j'ai grandis au Texas, expliqua Kurt.

- Dans ce cas tu ne vas pas être trop dépaysé, à part le climat rien n'est différent d'ici ! » dit-elle, pensant sûrement le rassurer.

Il se figeât à cette phrase. L'Ohio n'était pas réputé pour son ouverture d'esprit, mais il pensait tout de même que les gens l'accepteraient mieux que dans l'état très conservateur du Texas. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à la détendre la jeune femme décida de changer de sujet.

« Que dirais-tu d'une petite visite du lycée, le rassemblement de début d'année n'a lieux que dans une heure ! proposa Quinn.

- Pourquoi pas, après tout j'aurais moins de chance de me perdre par la suite... » décida-t-il.

La jeune femme poussa doucement la grille dorée, la faisant grincer faiblement. Le lycée était encore plus impressionnant maintenant qu'il le voyait de l'intérieur, la cour était plus grande qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et les jardins s'étendaient plus loin sur les côtés. Et pour rajouter un côté encore plus surréaliste au lieu, une grande fontaine ornait le centre d'un des jardins de droite. En voyant les yeux émerveillés du jeune homme, la blonde souris tendrement.

« Ca peut paraître un peu surfait un début, mais tu t'y habitueras vite, ne t'inquiète pas, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

- Tu es interne ? demanda Kurt.

- Oui comme tout le monde ! rigola la blonde.

- Ce sont des chambres de combien ? S'enquit-il.

- Le plus souvent ce sont des chambres de deux, mais tu peux tomber à trois si tu es en première année, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Je suis en dernière et toi ? Continua Kurt.

- Moi aussi, mais je connais déjà ma chambre, je suis dans la même depuis trois ans, expliqua-t-elle.

- J'ai une chance de tomber dans une chambre seul alors ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Aucune, tu seras avec quelqu'un qui n'a plus de coloc ! »sourit la jolie blonde.

Pendant une demi-heure, elle fit visiter le lycée à Kurt, lui montrant le bâtiment du réfectoire, celui des cours et enfin celui des dortoirs. L'ensemble du lycée était vraiment fait comme un château, découpé en plusieurs parties, chacune ayant une utilité bien précise. Ils croisèrent quelques élèves qui partaient déposer leurs affaires dans leur chambre, ils saluèrent tous Quinn, comme si Kurt était une personne transparente.

« Il y a beaucoup d'élèves ? Demanda soudain le jeune homme.

- Pas mal oui, mais ici tout le monde se connaît, on est ensemble depuis le début du collège, expliqua-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que je serais devenu si je ne t'avais pas rencontré... » sourit le chatain.

La jeune femme l'emmena jusqu'à l'accueil, où une vieille femme écrivait lentement sur une sorte de grand registre. Elle avait des longs cheveux blancs réunis en un chignon haut et volumineux, des fines lunettes lui tombaient sur le bout du nez, et son visage était parsemés de rides marqués. Elle était tellement concentrée par son travail qu'il fallut plusieurs toussotements de la part de Quinn pour qu'elle lève la tête, les fixant tous les deux de ses yeux d'un gris tellement clair qu'il semblait presque translucide.

« C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

- On vient s'enregistrer, répondit Quinn joyeusement.

- Bonjour Mlle Fabray, comme toujours chambre 422 avec Mlle Jones, dit la vieille femme de sa voix glauque, tendant une petite clef dorée.

- Merci Tilda, sourit Quinn en attrapant sa clef.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda la dénommée Tilda en fixant le jeune homme.

- Kurt Hummel, je suis nouveau, répondit-t-il.

- Hummel, Hummel... marmonna la vieille dame baladant son gros doigt sur la page du registre. Chambre 440 avec Mr Anderson, finit-elle par dire en lui tendant à son tour une petite clef dorée.

- Merci, »

Quinn l'entraîna vers l'énorme escalier, et ils se retrouvèrent en face d'une centaine de marches. Kurt leva la tête, ne voyant pas le bout et dégluti bruyamment.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant de chambre ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- Mc Kinley fait collège et lycée, donc il faut suffisamment de chambre pour accueillir toutes les classes. Mais ne t'en fais pas, les plus nombreux ce sont les plus jeunes, au fils des années, beaucoup d'élèves partent dans un établissement publique, et au final, il n'y a plus qu'une classe de terminal. »

Le discourt de la jeune femme rassura légèrement Kurt, il était au moins sur d'être dans la même classe que Quinn. Il ne serait peut-être pas si seul que ça finalement. Alors qu'ils discutaient de la taille de l'internat, les deux dernières années commencèrent la montée des marches, plus ils avançaient et plus le nombre de marche semblait augmenter. Kurt exagérait sûrement, mais le fait de devoir monter sa grosse valise ne l'aider pas à rester endurant. Pourquoi donc avait-il pris la moitié de sa maison dans son sac ?!

« On y est ? Demanda-t-il, alors qu'ils étaient au troisième.

- Non, on est au quatrième. Le premier numéro de celui de ta chambre te donne ton étage et le second te donne le couloir, expliqua-t-elle.

- Donc si je suis en 440 ?

- Tu es au quatrième étage, en côté pair, donc une fois arrivé en haut, tu prend à droite. C'est un peu comme pour les numéros de maison si tu veux ! Conclu la blonde.

- Mon dieu... » marmona Kurt.

Finalement, ils gravirent les dernières marches, et Kurt maudit l'homme qui avait inventé les escaliers en colimaçons. Finalement, sa chambre ne fut pas difficile à trouver, Quinn s'était arrêtée pour déposer ses affaires en chemin et c'est donc seul qu'il ouvrit la clef de ce qui serait sa nouvelle maison pour cette année. La chambre était grande, il y avait deux lits chacun à l'opposé de la chambre, deux commode collées l'une à l'autre et enfin deux bureaux identiques, un à côté de chaque lit. Une chambre d'internat classique, il remarqua une petite porte qui donnée sur une petite salle de bain, le stricte minimum, un toilette, une douche et un lavabo surplombé d'un miroir.

Le jeune homme posa sa valise sur son lit, et sortit de la chambre. Kurt était autant curieux qu'anxieux en ce qui concernait son camarade de chambre. S'il était homophobe il allait sûrement très mal le prendre, l'insulter, le tabasser, voir même le mettre à la porte. De vieux souvenirs resurgirent dans l'esprit du châtain et il sursauta quand la main de Quinn se posa sur son épaule. Derrière elle se tenait une jeune femme brune afro-américaine, qui le regardait curieusement.

« Kurt, je te présente Mercedes, ma colocataire, expliqua la blonde.

- Je rêve ou il est dans la chambre d'Anderson ? rigola la jeune femme.

- Ca promet hein... sourit Quinn.

- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda curieusement Kurt, désireux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son colocataire.

- Qui ne le connaît pas, » ricana Mercedes en attrapant le coude du châtain, le tirant à sa suite.

Kurt fut surpris du geste de la jeune femme, mais elle semblait faire cela avec un tel naturel qu'il en dit rien. Après tout, il était habitué à inspirer du dégoût, de rejet, et non de la gentillesse.

« Tu as le coloc le plus connu de toute l'école, même si généralement tous ceux qui commencent l'année dans sa chambre ne l'y finissent pas, informa la brune.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il .

- Disons que Blaine à une façon peu commune de concevoir la colocation... »répondit Quinn, faisant signe à Mercedes de ne pas en dire plus.

Si elles racontaient au jeune homme les habitudes de son futur compagnon de chambre, il ne voudrait sûrement plus jamais mettre les pieds dans sa chambre et s'enfuirait à toute chambre. Hors Quinn était bien placée pour savoir à quel point Blaine avait besoin de compagnie.

« Il vaut mieux que l'on ne traîne pas, le rassemblement va bientôt commencer et Figgins n'aime pas quand on est en retard ! » conclut Mercedes.

Ils descendirent rapidement les quatre étages – plus rapidement qu'ils les avaient montés en tout cas -, et arrivèrent dans une grande salle par un chemin que Kurt était certain de ne pas retenir. La salle était immense, remplie de plusieurs tables pouvant accueillir une quinzaine de personne chacune. A l'autre bout de la pièce, une sorte d'estrade devait servir pour le discourt du principal. Quinn traîna Kurt avec elle vers une table où quelques autres adolescents lui faisait des signes. Ils étaient une dizaine et il fut surpris quand la blonde lui fit signe de s'asseoir en même temps qu'elle. Mercedes vint se mettre à sa droite et désigna toute la table de sa main.

« Kurt je te présente tous nos amis, enfin presque certains ne sont pas encore arrivés. Elle se tourna vers les autres et continua d'une voix pleine d'assurance, voilà Kurt, il est nouveau et très gentil d'après Quinn, expliqua-t-elle.

- Quinn trouve tout le monde gentil, rigola une jeune femme à l'allure hispanique.

- Bien sur que non, la pleuve avec toi, répondit la blonde en souriant narquoisement.

- Est-ce que tu es une licorne ? » demanda soudainement une autre blonde.

La table entière éclata de rire et l'hispanique attrapa la main de celle qui avait posée la question, posant sur elle un regard tendre.

« Tu t'y habitueras vite, lui expliqua un garçon à la crête non loin de lui.

- J'en suis pas si sur, sourit Kurt.

- Je suis Puck, » dit-il en tendant sa main au chatain.

Kurt regarda la main pendant quelques secondes, puis se décida à la serrer, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son tremblement.

« Le blond avec la grosse bouche c'est Sam, la blonde qui t'as posé la question bizarre c'est Britanie, la latine à côté c'est Santana, les deux asiat c'est Mike et Tina, la brune qui va pas tarder à t'ensevelir de question c'est Rachel, le mec à qui elle est accrochée c'est Finn, le mec en fauteuil c'est Artie. Il manque Lauren et Blaine, qui sont sûrement en chemin. » débita Puck.

Kurt était sur de n'avoir retenu pratiquement aucun prénom, mais se sentait étrangement mal devant le regard curieux de la bande d'amis. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'incruster ?

« Alors Kurt, parle-nous un peu de toi, dit gentiment - celle qui s'appelait peut-être – Tina.

- Euh... Je... Je viens du Texas, je suis en dernière année – commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

- Le Texas ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici alors ? demanda la latino.

- Disons que j'ai du quitter mon lycée et venir ici pour des raisons compliqués, tenta d'expliquer le jeune homme.

- Est-ce que tu sais chanter ? s'enquit la fille au nez étrange.

- Ah non Berry ! Tu vas pas commencer ! l'arrêta Santana.

- Rachel, tout le monde n'aime pas chanter, dit doucement celui qui lui tenait la main.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire si tu es une licorne ? redemanda la blonde.

- Une quoi ? répondit Kurt, incrédule.

- Est-ce que t'es gay ? Traduit la latino à côté d'elle, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de la blonde.

- Je... » hésita-t-il.

Devait-il leur dire ? Risquer de se faire exclure dès le départ, risquer de ne pas pouvoir faire partie de ce groupe de jeune qui semblait mener une existence paisible. Mais il ne pouvait pas se cacher, il ne pouvait pas répondre non et continuer à se regarder dans le miroir tous les matins comme si de rien était.

« Oui, répondit-il finalement.

- J'en connais un qui va bien s'entendre avec Anderson ! » rigola Puck.

Kurt les regarda tous avec un air étonné, c'était la première fois que personne ne réagissait de façon violente quand il annonçait son homosexualité. Certains s'étaient lancés des regard complices, d'autres avaient souris, et Mercedes avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules disant quelque chose comme « pourquoi tous les mecs mignons sont gays », faisant rire toute l'assemblée. Finalement, son année ne s'annonçait pas si mal que ça...

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. La longueur sera variable, mais toujours dans le même style que celui-ci. L'histoire n'a rien à voir avec le registre habituel de Glee – m'enfin bon, c'est le but de l'UA … J'espère ne pas avoir fait de fausse note, si c'est le cas dites le moi. Je suis consciente que le système scolaire américain est différent du français, j'ai fais des recherches, mais pour être honnête j'étais persuadée de me perdre moi-même dans les noms d'années. Donc je m'excuse d'avance auprès de certaines personnes qui en sauraient plus que moi sur comment ça marche ^^.

Pas de Blaine pour l'instant, vous verrez il fera une entrée triomphante dans le prochain chapitre, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus. J'ai pensée que pour changer, il valait mieux mettre Quinn dans le rôle de la fille qui s'occupe des nouveau au lieu de l'éternel speech de bienvenu de Rachel.

Le Mc Kinley de mon histoire n'a aucun rapport avec le vrai, je suis consciente qu'il se rapproche même plus de Dalton, mais c'est dans un but bien précis, pas de panique. A toutes les histoires de chambre, de bâtiments vont s'ajouter des trucs un peu plus fun, que j'ai déjà hâte d'écrire.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt puisque j'ai du temps – c'est vacance time ! -, donc je dirais à peu près entre lundi et mercredi. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, je répond aux review au début du prochain chapitre. Tout commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif motive l'auteur !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, bonne journée !


	2. 02 - Blaine Anderson

**Klaine29 : **J'espère que tu seras d'humeur commentaire souvent !Toute l'histoire repose sur la « cohabitation » entre Blaine et Kurt. L'histoire va se mettre en place dans ce chapitre, au moment de la rencontre. Etant donné que le personnage de Blaine est un peu flou pour l'instant pour vous !

**Klainekisses : **Waou ! Que de joie !Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'aller les voir en anglais, je fais la même chose, mais la tu vas devoir attendre que j'ai le temps d'écrire chaque chapitre ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai le temps en ce moment, et j'espère avoir un rythme d'au moins deux chapitre par semaine ! Sois tranquille, tu auras ta dose de fic;)

**Littlegleek : **La publication sera rapide, pas de panique !

**Agirl : **Blaine sera très différent de celui de Glee, le physique reste le même (à part le style vestimentaire), niveau comportement et caractère ce sera assez surprenant:)

**Darrenchris94 : **En fait, le personnage de Rachel à tendance à m'agacer dans les fics, la manie que les auteurs ont de la rendre insupportable … Donc ne me remercie pas, ça me fait plaisir !

**Fandelavi : **Contente que ça t'ai plu !

**Wolfloup : **En fait l'arrivée de Blaine va être un peu surprenante, mais je n'en dit pas plus. En fait, pour chaque membre du Glee club, il y a un moment dans l'histoire où je les ai préférés, par exemple j'ai adoré l'attitude de Lauren dans la saison 2, celle de Santana dans la 3 avec Britany, ou celle de Finn dans la 3 quand il devient vraiment responsable. Donc je vais tous les montré sous ce que j'appel « leur meilleur moment », pas forcément au top de la forme, mais là où je les ais trouvés les plus atypiques ! Merci de ton commentaire !

Merci merci merci ! Les commentaires que j'ai reçu m'ont fait très plaisir et résultat, j'ai eu le courage d'écrire le chapitre un jour en avance ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs, voici l'arrivée tant attendue de Mr Anderson !

* * *

O2 – Blaine Anderson

Après l'annonce de Kurt, les discutions avaient continuées comme si de rien était, jusqu'à l'arrivée du proviseur. Plutôt typé indien, l'homme devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, et un sourire d'imbécile. Il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'estrade, se postant devant le pupitre. Ses yeux foncés papillonnèrent sur toute la salle, cherchant certainement quelqu'un de précis. Puis il toussota légèrement.

« Bienvenu, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, au sein de notre très cher lycée Mc Kinley. C'est une toute nouvelle année qui commence, et elle vous réserve plein de surprise ! » le proviseur fit une pause, laissant à Kurt tout le loisir d'analyser la bizarrerie de son accent.

A l'annonce des « surprises » de l'année, l'attention des élève fut immédiatement décuplée. Ce lycée était déjà suffisamment hors-norme, que pouvaient-ils faire de plus ?

« Comme vous le savez sûrement, quelques incidents ont perturbés les Olympiades de l'année dernière. Et c'est suite à cela, que le conseil d'administration et moi-même, avons décidés de modifier les règles de cette tradition. »

Des marmonnements de mécontentement retentirent dans toute la pièce, que ce soit les premières ou les dernières années, chacun manifestait son point de vu. Kurt ne savait absolument pas pourquoi le proviseur parlait d'Olympiades. Ils n'étaient pas dans un lycée sport-étude, et puis ce genre de chose ne se produisait d'ordinaire que dans les films non ?

« Un peu de calme s'il vous plaît ! Ordonna-t-il. La traditionnelle épreuve du lancé d'œuf est donc supprimée, et toute suspicion de triche - comme ce fut le cas l'année précédente -, disqualifiera immédiatement le candidat ! » annonça le proviseur.

Les marmonnements se transformèrent en sifflements, et Kurt profita du désordre pour demander des explications à Quinn.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'Olympiades ? s'enquit-il.

- Une vieille tradition de Mc Kinley... Chaque mois, les 4 équipes s'affrontent dans une épreuve physique ou mentale, à la fin de l'année, l'équipe qui à le plus de victoire au compteur gagne l'accès à la salle du 5ème étage. Tu comprendras la semaine prochaine, quand il y aura la première épreuve ! expliqua la blonde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette salle ? demanda curieusement Kurt.

- Le paradis, » répondit Quinn accompagnée d'un clin d'œil.

Le châtain lui lança un regard intrigué, ce lycée prenait des airs de Poudlard. Bientôt on allait leur annoncer qu'il y aurait un tournois de Quiditch ou qu'il ne fallait pas aller dans la forêt interdite. En pensant à cela, le jeune garçon rigola tout seul, imaginant les lycéens perchés sur des ballets volants.

« En ce qui concerne le programme des soirées, les projections du mardi soir sont maintenues, ainsi que les études obligatoires d'une heure tous les autres soirs. Et surtout n'oubliez pas de signaler votre présence ou non les week-end. » conclu le principal, avant de saluer l'ensemble de la salle et de repartir aussi rapidement qu'il est venu.

Les lycées se mirent un certain temps à réagir, la table ou était Kurt fut la dernière à se lever, profitant de la cohue provoqué par les plus jeunes pour discuter encore un peu plus. Le châtain en profita pour faire plus ample connaissance avec ses nouveaux camarades. Quinn et Tina étaient définitivement les plus adorables, mais il s'était surpris à adorer le sarcasme de Santana et Mercedes, elles étaient tellement comme lui. Puck avait un facilité à blaguer totalement naturelle, et Kurt se demandait comment ils en étaient tous venu à être dans une école aussi coûteuse que celle-là. Santana avait les manière d'une fille ayant plus grandi « à la dure », que dans un cocon doré, Puck parlait d'une façon qui ne donnait aucun doute sur la vie qu'il avait mené avant. Finalement, Kurt ne serait pas forcément le seul à venir d'un milieu modeste.

« Tu es en cour avec nous je suppose ? lui demande subitement Finn.

- Oui,» sourit le châtain.

Il se fit donc traîner à travers les couloirs sinueux du grand lycée, se demandant comment ils faisaient pour savoir à quel moment tourner. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une salle de cour, où les attendaient un groupe d'adolescent sûrement le reste de la classe, le groupe ne se mélangeant pas vraiment avec eux, comme si chacun savait où était sa place.

« Regardez qui voilà ! » s'écria Santana montrant du doigt deux dernière année qui avançaient vers eux.

Le premier à venir à leur rencontre fut Puck, qui cogna sont poing dans celui des deux autres. L'une était une fille assez impressionnante à l'allure de boxeuse, pas le genre de personne à qui on essaye de se frotter. L'autre était un garçon de taille moyenne, aux cheveux noirs bouclés et aux grands yeux verts. Puck lui dit quelque mot en murmurant et le regard du bouclé dévia immédiatement sur Kurt, il se sentit soudainement nu devant lui. L'inconnu ne se gênait pas pour reluquer tout son corps, de ses fesses à ses lèvres, mais là où il s'arrêta le plus longtemps ce fut dans les yeux bleu océan de Kurt.

C'était troublant, leurs regard s'accrochèrent quelques secondes, et le bouclé semblait dégager une aura animale et en être complètement conscient. Quinn se pencha vers Kurt et lui murmura doucement,

« Je te présente ton colocataire ».

Le cœur de Kurt fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors que la cloche indiquait le début de leur première heure de cour. Il s'installa au milieu de la classe, entre Quinn et Tina, toujours sous le choc. Il devait l'avouer, le jeune homme qui allait partager sa chambre était incroyablement attirant. Et gay, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Ses boucles sombres lui donnait envie de fourrer ses doigts dedans, sans parler de ses lèvres...

La main de Quinn qui se posa sur la sienne, le fit sursauter et son regard bleu azur trouva le vert clair de la jeune blonde. Elle pointa du doigt le professeur qui fit son entré dans la salle. Il devait avoir la trentaine, des cheveux noirs coupés très courts, et des grosses lunettes carrés. Son pantalon en toile lui arrivait jusqu'au nombril et tenait à l'aide d'une vieille ceinture en cuir marron. Le polo bleu marine, rentré dans le pantalon et aux manches trop courtes était assorti avec ses chaussures en toiles bleu aussi. Le stéréotype parfait du prof de lycée, vieux garçon vivant toujours avec sa mère et n'ayant aucun style ni aucune personnalité.

« Bonjours jeunes gens, » énonça-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Un petit rire moqueur se fit entendre du fond de la salle,et Kurt ne fut pas vraiment surpris par son propriétaire en se retournant. Au dernier rang, contre le mur, se trouvait une grande table de quatre ou rigolais narquoisement Puck, Santana et les deux adolescents arrivés en dernier. Le regard du nouveau croisa celui de celui avec les cheveux bouclés, et le clin d'œil qu'il lui fit le déstabilisa totalement. Il se retourna précipitamment et fixa Quinn d'un air incrédule.

« Je l'appel monsieur Sébit, S-E-B-I-T, » épela-t-il en même temps qu'il l'écrivait sur le tableau noir.

Un nouvel éclat de rire leur parvint du fond de la salle mais Kurt reconnu cette fois la voix de la jeune latino. Tina tira un peu la manche du châtain afin d'obtenir son attention.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il a un style » murmura-t-il en rigolant.

Kurt lâcha un léger éclat de rire, qui, malheureusement pour lui, fut entendu par le nouveau professeur.

« Quelque chose vous fait rire jeune homme ? demanda-t-il soudainement en remontant ses grosses lunettes.

- Je... non... bafouilla le chatain, gêné d'être remarqué dès son premier jour.

- Il a peut-être remarqué que si on rajoute un « e » à votre nom on obtient sé-bite ? » répondit une voix du fond de la classe.

La classe entière ne se priva pas pour éclater de rire à la remarque.

Kurt se retourna brièvement pour voir le propriétaire de cette voix si sexy. Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné en rencontrant de nouveau le regard du garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Celui-ci fixait le professeur d'un regard amusé, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une énorme blague.

Mais dieu... quelle voix. Elle n'était pas rauque, mais un petit quelque chose faisait qu'il pouvait presque l'entendre grogner. Kurt avait rarement entendu quelque chose d'aussi excitant.

« Mr Anderson je suppose ? J'ai entendu parler de vous en salle des professeurs. Sachez que vos petites mises en scènes ne m'impressionnent pas, cracha-t-il presque, avant de continuer d'un ton beaucoup plus sec. Je disais donc, je serais votre professeur de mathématique cette année, et j'espère que tout ce passera bien, » dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, fixant Blaine.

Pendant son cour suivant, Kurt fut surpris quand le bouclé s'installa à côté de lui, tout sourire.

« Alors comme ça c'est toi qui va _dormir_ avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Apparemment, répondit Kurt, essayant d'ignorer le rouge qui lui montait déjà aux joues.

- Intéressant... » murmura le brun, le gratifiant d'un sourire en coin plus que suggestif.

Kurt passa l'heure à mettre des claques sur les mains de Blaine qui montraient un soudain intérêt pour sa cuisse. Sa respiration se bloquait à chaque fois que quelques doigts passaient sur son genoux, glissant un peu plus haut. Le nouveau ne comprenait pas la façon naturelle qu'il avait de le chauffer sans aucune retenue. Mais merde, il ne se connaissaient même pas, pour qui se prenait-il ?

Blaine laissait échapper des petits rire à chaque fois que la main de Kurt retirait la sienne. Il aimait jouer, il aimait que ses proies lui résiste. De toute façon, il savait que le châtain finirait par lui succomber, il le savait depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard quelques heures plutôt.

Après cette heure-ci, Kurt passa sa journée à essayer d'éviter Blaine.

Le reste de sa journée se passa bizarrement bien. Il découvrit la plupart de ses professeurs, de la timide Mlle Izzi sa prof d'anglais, à la tyrannique Coach Sylvester. Quinn se chargeait de l'emmener d'une classe à l'autre, et il remarqua plusieurs fois que le groupe de Puck et Santana disparaissait de temps en temps sans raison, pour finalement revenir au cour suivant.

Mercedes lui avait dit que ça arrivait souvent et qu'ils ne rataient que les cours qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Pour un premier jour, Kurt en appris beaucoup sur tout le monde. Ce lycée est étrange, tout le monde sait tout sur tout le monde, les élèves n'ont aucune vie privée, et il suffit de demander quelque chose sur quelqu'un pour soudainement tout savoir sans aucune limite.

C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que Quinn et Puck avaient eu une fille, et que maintenant ils continuaient à être amoureux sans vraiment vouloir tenter quelque chose, que Santana et Britany avaient fait leur coming-out ensemble, devenant ainsi le premier couple homosexuel de l'histoire de Mc Kinley. Il apprit que Mercedes et Sam se tournaient autour depuis un bon paquet de temps et qu'ils allaient sûrement bientôt concrétiser tout ça. Que Tina et Mike filaient le parfait amour depuis bientôt 3 ans, que Finn et Rachel s'étaient perdu puis retrouvé un nombre incalculable de fois, mais que finalement ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Que Puck avait fait de la prison, que Lauren était championne de boxe, que Arti était un excellent rappeur, que Mike et Britany avaient la danse dans la peau, que Santana était la plus grande garce du lycée et que Sam était issu d'un milieux plus que défavorisé.

En bref, il en apprit bien plus qu'il n'aurait du en savoir, et tout cela seulement en passant quelques heures avec Mercedes et Quinn dans leur chambre entre midi et deux. Seulement, ce qui étonna le plus Kurt, fut qu'il avait beau en savoir soudain beaucoup sur tout le monde, elles ne lui avaient pas une seule fois parlé de Blaine. Et il n'avait pas osé posé de question, après tout qui était-il pour s'immiscer dans sa vie

A la fin des cours, le châtain décida d'aller installer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Après s'être perdu deux fois en se trompant d'étage et de couloir, il arriva finalement dans sa chambre et commença à déballer ses affaires avec une précision d'horloger. Il remarqua la présence de la valise de son voisin de chambre dans un coin, mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Kurt prit son temps pour ranger toutes ses affaires, le repas n'étant qu'à 20h, et ils étaient graciés d'étude pendant la première semaine.

Concentré dans son rangement et dans le tri de ses nombreux cosmétiques, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, laissant entrer une tête brune bouclé, qui se faufila en silence dans la pièce.

Blaine s'installa tranquillement sur son lit, mettant ses bras derrière la tête, jaugeant du regard le moindre mouvement de son nouveau colocataire. Il devait avouer que pour une fois on ne s'était pas moqué de lui, en plus d'être gay, ce dernier avait un cul à se damner et des yeux d'une profondeur sans fin. Blaine sentait déjà qu'il allait adorer sa chambre cette année, il allait beaucoup s'amuser.

Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment profité du paysage, il se leva finalement de son lit et se dirigeât à pas-de-loups vers l'endroit où Kurt se tenait de dos. Il glissa alors une main aventureuse sur la hanche du châtain, collant son corps au sien par la même occasion. Kurt sursauta en sentant un corps se presser au sien, et une main venir attraper fermement sa hanche. Il ne bougeât pas d'un pouce, son esprit essayant de s'éloigner du fait qu'il sentait tout les muscles du brun contre son dos. Et pas seulement ses muscles.

« Besoin d'_aide_ ? » murmura la voix si attirante de Blaine à son oreille.

Merde merde merde. Pourquoi ce mec lui faisait-il tant d 'effet alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis le matin même. Certes, il était plutôt bien fait, et son regard pouvait faire succomber n'importe qui, mais non.. Il ne pouvait simplement pas.

« N-non » bafouilla-t-il, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Kurt sursauta une fois de plus en sentant les lèvres charnues du brun se coller contre la peau de son cou. Il put sentir sa langue commencer à dessiner des choses invisible sur sa peau tendu, et ne put retenir un soupire de contentement. C'était tellement agréable, tellement nouveau pour lui de ne pas être rejeté. Son esprit embrumé par le plaisir ne lui permit pas de retenir le gémissement brisé qui franchit ses lèvres quand Blaine commença à sucer sa peau.

Sans mise en garde, il se senti soudainement plaqué contre le mur, à côté de la porte, le visage de Blaine à quelque centimètres du sien. Le regard du brun était plus sombre, ses pupilles n'étaient remplies que par le désir, et ses lèvres dangereusement proches de celles de Kurt.

Le brun ne pouvait se détourner des yeux bleu océan qu'il avait devant lui. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir lire au plus profond de l'âme du jeune homme rien qu'en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il plaqua ses mais des deux côtés de la tête de châtain, ne se formalisant pas vraiment du nouveau sursaut qui suivit son geste. Sans plus attendre, il plaqua son bassin au sien, retournant attaquer son cou avec ses lèvres mutines. A son étonnement personnel, Kurt se surpris à apprécier le traitement qu'il subissait et à agripper lui aussi les hanches et les épaules de Blaine.

Blaine s'affairait à suçoter la peau à la base de la clavicule gauche de Kurt quand un cou sec sur la porte l'arrêta. Il glissa sa main sur la hanche de l'autre, laissant la seconde à quelques centimètres de sa tête, tombant une nouvelle fois dans ses pupilles azures.

« Kurt, on va manger, tu viens ? »demanda la voix douce de Quinn.

Blaine s'écarta doucement, laissant sa main glisser le long de la cuisse du châtain, remettant son uniforme correctement. Alors que Kurt remettait de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, avant d'ouvrir la porte, Blaine laissa traîner sa main sur ses fesse, se plaquant de nouveau contre lui, lui chuchotant doucement à l'oreille.

« On finira ça après manger. »

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Je sais ce que vous pensez : C'est très cruel de couper à ce moment là. Mais j'ai beaucoup hésité à mettre ce passage maintenant. D'un côté, je voulais montrer le côté TRES séducteur de Blaine, mais tout en y ajoutant un peu de tendresse -d'où le moment des yeux.

Mais, d'un autre côté, j'ai peur que ce soit trop précipité. Enfin... le Blaine de cette fic n'est pas dans la délicatesse et la finesse, vous le verrez bien assez tôt, donc finalement cette spontanéité lui correspond assez bien.

La grande question reste, que va-t-il se passer après manger ? Ah ah... J'attends vos pronostiques.

Pour ce qui est de la longueur du chapitre, je sais que vous préférez les chapitre de 7000 mots (je vous rassure, moi aussi), mais les miens tourneront toujours autour des 3000-4000. Je sais que ce n'est pas énorme, mais je n'ai généralement pas la fois de faire plus, tout simplement parceque je ne veux pas faire du "remplissage". Je sais exactement ce que je vais mettre dans chaque chapitre et une fois que j'ai finis, je ne préfére pas vous assomer à coups de longs discourts. Si celà vous embête je suis totalement disposée à en parler par commentaire ou en MP =)

En tout cas, toutes vos review m'ont fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup !

Rendez-vous jeudi ou vendredi pour le chapitre 3;).


	3. 03 - La colocation

**Hello ! **

****Pas taper ! Pas taper ! Pas taper ! Je suis désolée ... Je suis partie en vacance, et au moment où je commencer à trouver un peu de temps en rentrant je me suis trouvée un job d'étudiant à plein temps du coups j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire depuis.. Mais promis je vais me rattraper dès que possible, je vais poster le chapitre trois plus vite que prévu !

Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses review, elles m'ont toutes faits plaisir, et les réponces sont en dessous :)

**Résumé : **Le lycée, enfant, Kurt pensait que ce serait l'une des meilleures périodes de sa vie. Mais la réalité rattrape les rêves et quand Kurt est obligé de quitter son Texas natal pour le lycée Mc Kinley, il ne pensait pas que sa vie changerait autant. Il ne pensait pas rencontrer la personne qui lui apprendra à vivre. UA, BadBoy/Blaine.

**Pairing :** Klaine, of course. Un fond de Brittana, de Finchel et peut être autre.

**Disclaimer :** Glee ne m'appartient malheureusement pas – c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer.

**Rating :** M ( pas pour ce chapitre, mais plutôt en prévision de la suite.)

******Warning :** Vous allez rencontrer ici un Blaine différent de celui de d'habitude (BadBoy/Blaine), et un Kurt tout autant différent d'ailleur. Les autres personnages ne seront pas forcément très différents, mais il ce peut qu'ils ne soient pas exactement conforme à l'idée que vous en avez. Oubliez aussi tout ce que vous savez de Mc Kinley, et de l'ordre des saisons, c'est totalement UA.

* * *

**KlaineKisses** : Hey ! Waou.. , quelle review enthousiaste, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment adorable. Moi aussi j'adore les Blaine qui sortent du "gentils garçon modèle", j'ai toujours adorés les Badboy/Blaine ^^ Pour tes espérances, eh bien... J'ai bien envie de te dire qu'aucun de tes pronostiques n'est bon. En fait, je ne veux pas faire quelque chose à quoi les gens s'attendent. Tout le monde pense qu'ils vont :

a) Tomber fou amoureux dès le premier soir et coucher ensemble.

b) Kurt va le repousser et Blaine va pas être content.

Non, j'essaye de faire quelque chose de surprenant, où quand vous allez lire vous penserez "je m'attendais pas à ça !".

Pour toutes tes propositions, certaines vont surement se réaliser, mais un peu plus tard dans la fic, n'oublions pas qu'ils ne se connaissent pour l'instant presque pas. J'ai aussi dans l'idée de faire une ellipse de quelques semaines dans un ou deux chapitres.

Un chapitre tous les jours ? Désolée, mais j'aurais pu faire un truc du genre si je n'avais pas trouvé un job d'étudiant pour le mois d'aout :/ C'est pour ça que j'ai du retard dans le chapitre.. Mais je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible.

Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**Klaine29** : Salut ! J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu vois Blaine, le fait qu'il soit à la fois dure et sensible, j'ai toujours adorée cette tendance un peu bipolaire chez ce genre de personnage. Pour ce qui est de la suite, tu verras dans ce chapitre, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de très prévisible, alors j'espères que la surprise en sera vraiment une ^^ Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

**Elisaaaaaaaa**( dois-je mettre le nombre exact de "a" ou quelque chose d'approximatif te vas ? ;) ) : Merci pour ton petit mot gentil, je crois qu'on est toutes fan du Blaine provocateur ^^

**PinkSunglasses** : Me harceler ? Vraiment ? J'attend de voir ça ... J'attend... J'attend toujours ... Tu vois que tu le fais pas ...

Plus sérieusement j'adore lire des review de personnes aussi dérangées que moi ^^ SHAME ON YOU ! Tu viens seulement pour le BadBoy (Ouuhh la vilaine fille...)

Ps : Il claque ton pseudo !

**Littlegleek** : Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que le après-manger ne te décevra pas ;)

**CheesyKitten** : GYOW ? C'est un film ? ^^ Sur le coup j'ai besoin qu'on m'éclaire un peu ... En fait, j'ai longtemps cherchée une fic avec les ND dans un lycée interne, et finalement j'ai décidée de la faire ^^

**OnceADreamer** : Hey ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise :) Pour les fautes, c'est pour la plupart de l'inattention, quand j'écris tard et que j'oublie de relire certains passages. Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Oiselu** : Contente que ça te plaise, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimée le carractère de Quinn, c'est un peu elle qui en a le plus chier en fait ^^

**Fandelavie** : Mais je suis cruelle...

**Souline** : Telle est la question ... Que vont-ils manger ? Uhh... -Je sais à quoi tu penses petite pervese -, ils vont manger du gratin de pomme de terre et une entrecôte sauce rockefort.

Plus sérieusement, je n'aime pas quand Kurt tourne à la drama-queen, et devient totalement chétif - voir même niais- , sans déconner, son personnage dans la série n'est pas du tout comme ça. Il a de la gueule Kurtie !

En fait, l'idée de faire de Mc Kinley un lycée dans le genre Poudlard est assez original je trouve, du coups j'ai un peu tenté le coups ^^

Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! :)

**nrjneverdies** : ( Ca c'est du pseudo qui claque ! ) Kurt arrive toujours à freiner Blaine ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3 - La colocation.

Kurt avait passé tout son repas à tenter d'ignorer Blaine, qui de l'autre bout de a table lui envoyait des regard lourds en sous entendus... Et pour rajouter une couche au mal être du châtain, toute la table semblait l'avoir remarquer et ils avaient presque tous l'air de s'en amuser. Kurt était partagé entre la gêne -sentiment logique éprouvé par tout être humain dans ce genre de moment-; la haine -envers l'abruti qui lui gâchait le repas- et surtout l'excitation -qui ne ressentirait pas la même chose fixés par des yeux mordorés pleins de luxure ?

A la fin du repas, il fut presque étonné en voyant que le brun partait d'un pas tranquille et lent vers leur chambre, discutant joyeusement avec la latino. Kurt, heureux d'avoir enfin été oublié par son colocataire, accepta l'invitation de Quinn et alla discuter joyeusement avec elle dans sa chambre.

La pièce où les deux jeunes femmes vivaient été de la même taille que celle où il venait d'emménager. La seule différence notoire était la décoration. Alors que la chambre de Kurt était d'une simplicité digne d'une chambre d'hôtel, celle de Quinn et Mercedes était remplie d'objets très personnel, tels que des photos accrochés aux murs, des places de concerts épinglés, des babioles dans les coins...

Ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Kurt fut les nombreuses photos scotchés sur un côté du mur. Elles représentaient à la perfection l'amitié si étrange qui liait le groupe de jeunes. Ils étaient tous tellement différents, et semblaient ne pas s'entendre plus que ça au premiers abord. Mais quand on regardait de plus près, ils avaient quelque chose de plus, cette petite étincelle qui fait qu'ils étaient près à tout les uns pour les autres. Kurt avait eu l'occasion d'observer ça pendant le repas. Au moment où Puck avait presque tué un groupe de fille du regard alors qu'elle dévisageaient Santana et Brittany se tenant la main. Où encore quand Sam avait été jusqu'à chanter à tue-tête au beau milieu du réfectoire pour faire rire Mercedes.

Ils ne s'entendaient pas parfaitement, et c'était justement ça qui rendait leur amitié plus belle. Toutes ces disparité qui faisaient de leur groupe quelque chose d'unique.

" Kurt ? s'inquièta Quinn, le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

- Hum ? répondit-il.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-elle dans un demi-sourire.

- A vous tous, à cette façon que vous avez de vous détester et pourtant d'être soudés, souffla doucement le châtain.

- Ah... Nous sommes une famille tu sais, ce n'est pas toujours parfait, mais jusqu'ici on a réussi à surmonter tout ça !" expliqua la blonde.

Une famille.. Depuis son enfance, Kurt n'avait connu ce mot qu'au sens premier, son père et sa mère. Cette dernière étant partie trop tôt, sa famille s'était résumée à une seule personne : son père. Et même si il avait fait tout son possible pour le rendre heureux, il n'avait jamais senti cette sensation d'être pleinement entourés.

" Alors dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu quitté ton Texas pour un endroit aussi ennuyeux que l'Ohio ? demanda soudainement Mercedes, fermant la porte derrière elle.

- C'est assez compliqué... soupira Kurt, voulant éviter le sujet.

- On a tout notre temps," glissa la brune, venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il pouvait leur expliquer les grandes lignes sans s'étendre sur les moments douloureux. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa main glissa sur le haut de son bras, caressant la peau qu'il savait striée de cicatrice, et qu'il ne montrerait jamais à personne. Heureusement pour lui l'uniforme de Mc Kinley était à manche longue, et il était bien décider à ne jamais enlever cette veste.

"Disons que je n'avais pas ma place dans la communauté de notre petite ville, comme vous devez le savoir le Texas n'est pas l'état le plus tolérant en matière d'homosexualité... expliqua simplement Kurt.

- Tu n'avais pas ta place ? s'enquit Quinn, incrédule.

- Disons qu'on ne se gênait pas pour me faire comprendre que les gens comme moi n'étaient pas les bienvenue," détailla-t-il.

Quelques brides de conversations ressurgirent dans l'esprit de Kurt. _Monstre. Inhumain. Pédè. Hors-norme._ Et il en passait pas mal. Voyant le regard de Kurt devenir vide, les deux jeunes femmes se jettèrent un coup d'oeil entendu et changèrent délibérément de sujet.

"Comment trouves-tu ton nouveau lycée alors ? s'exclama Mercedes.

- C'est très différent de tout ce que j'ai connu, vous sembler presque apprécier être ici, rigola-t-il siniquement.

- C'est le cas, on est bien ici. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, cet endroit est comme une seconde maison. Il y a même certains qui considérent Mc Kinley comme leur vrai foyer, là où ils sont acceptés tels qu'ils sont vraiment, sourit la blonde.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vois un truc du genre.." marmona Kurt.

La conversation dériva sur un sujet plus léger, tels que les cours du lendemain, ou encore leurs professeurs de cette année. Kurt appréciait la companie des deux jeunes femmes, Quinn ressemblait au stéréotype de l'américaine populaire et de bonne famille, était en réalité une personne très vive d'esprit à des kilomètres du cliché qu'on lui imposait. Mercedes, même si elle avait un sens de l'humour plutôt particulié, semblait avoir un bon fond, et surtour une facilité d'expression hors norme. Elle semblait avoir un don orratoire inné. Leur amitié, même si elle semblait improbable voyant le carractère des deux jeunes femmes, était plus solide qu'elle n'y paraissait. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, la brune avait été d'une grande aide dans la vie de Quinn, quand toute sa famille lui avait tourné le dos.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, le chatain se décida à retourner dans sa chambre à contre coeur, se sentait tout à fait apte à discuter avec les deux jeunes femmes toute la nuit si ça pouvait lui éviter la confrontation tant redoutée. Cependant, à sa plus grande surprise, la chambre était vide à son arrivée. Ne se posant pas plus de question, Kurt commença son rituel quotidien afin de protéger la couleur et la texture impecable de sa peau. De sa large valise, il sortit un kit de survie cutané qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Beyonce. Créme de nuit, lait nétoyant, créme hydratante, créme anti-poche, cérum adoucissant, ...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était fin près à aller se coucher, pyjama enfillé, et peau protégée. Attrapant son portable, le chatain entreprit de donner des nouvelles à son père, qui l'avait bombarder de messages toute la journée. L'Ohio n'était pas vraiment proche du Texas, si son père avait pu, il l'aurait envoyé dans une autre école, quitte à déménager ensemble à Houston, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix. Son père ne pouvait pas laisser son garage, et la seule famille qu'ils avaient se trouver au fin fond de l'Ohio. Alors Burt avait du se résoudre à voir son fils partir pratiquement à l'autre bout du pays...

Il composa le numéro de son père. Une tonalité, deux tonalité, puis le bruit carractéristique de grésillement quand le correspondant répond enfin.

"_Kurt_ ? demande une voix essouflée.

- _Bonjour papa_, répond le chatain, un sourire idiot venant naitre sur son visage.

- _Comment ça va mon grand_ ? s'enquit Burt.

- _Ca va, tout se passe bien pour l'instant_, le rassura Kurt.

_- Tu es sure ? Tu me le dirais si il y avait des problèmes ? Est-ce qu'ils sont gentils avec toi ? Tu t'es trouvés des amis ? Et ta chambre, elle est bien_ ? déballa son père à toute vitesse.

- _Calme toi.. Tout va bien, ils sont très gentils, j'ai rencontrés un groupe sympa. Tu t'inquiète trop papa_.. répondit-t-il, en essayant d'être le plus convainquant possible.

- _C'est normal que je me fasses du soucis pour mon garçon_, répliqua son père.

- _T'en fais pas_, conclu Kurt.

- _Bien.. Tu me rappel demain, dès que tu as un peu de temps ? _

- _Evidement_, sourit le chatain.

-_ Bonne nuit Kurt_, répondit Burt.

_- Bonne nuit papa_,"

La ligne se coupa, et le chatain se laissa tomber dans son lit, enfonçant sa tête dans les oreillés. Son père lui manquait déjà, il allait devoir attendre noël pour retourner chez lui et ça allait surement être long, très long.

Le sommeil arriva rapidement pour Kurt, le stress de la rentrée et le voyage en avion ayant finit de l'achever, il ne sombra que quelques minutes plus tard.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la nuit que le lycéen fut réveillé par un très étrange bruit de couinement. Par pur instinct de survie, il bondit hors de son lit et balaya la chambre d'un regard affolé. Mais ce qu'il voyait n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait, pas de cambrioleur, pas de tueur en série, juste son abruti de colocataire qui essayait d'ouvrir la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Kurt lui jeta un regard outré en voyant l'heure sur le réveil : 03h 41.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda le châtain d'une voix aiguë.

- J'habite ici. répliqua Blaine.

- Et ça t'arrive souvent de débarquer à une heure comme ça ? s'enquit Kurt.

- C'est ma chambre, je fais ce que je veux," grogna le brun.

Kurt l'observa un instant, il portait une veste en cuir par dessus son uniforme et un casque de moto à la main. Le brun traversa la chambre, passant devant un Kurt ébahi, ne ce souciant pas le moins du monde de l'expression choqué qu'arborait son colocataire.

"A partir de maintenant c'est aussi la mienne, alors si tu as envie de te faire une virée nocturne essaye au moins de pas me réveiller, siffla Kurt.

- Si t'es pas content tu vas pioncer ailleurs, répliqua le brun.

- Et où tu veux que j'aille ? s'énerva le châtain.

- Ça c'est pas mon problème gueule d'ange."

Kurt lui jeta un dernier regard offusqué avant de décréter qu'il ne valait mieux pas engager un dialogue à cette heure ci, sous peine d'avoir un visage décrépi le lendemain. Il se dirigeât alors vers son lit, mais fut stoppé par les grognement de mécontentement du bouclé.

" C'est pas vrai, où tu veux que je range mes fringues si tu prend autant de place pour toi tout seul ?" beugla le brun.

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur le visage du châtain, et il s'installa sous les couverture, avant de répondre sur un ton léger.

" Ça c'est pas mon problème bouclette."

Ce fut au tour de Blaine d'avoir l'air outré, ne s'attendant pas à autant de répondant et de sarcasme de la part d'un mec qui avait l'air aussi fragile qu'une brindille. Cependant, cette réponse dut lui suffire, car il sourit à son tour d'un air carnassier.

"Tu t'en sors bien..." souffla-t-il avant d'aller se coucher.

Kurt s'était attendu à le voir s'énerver, mais le regard joueur du brun lui avait fait comprendre qu'il y gagnerait plus en jouant son jeu qu'en lui résistant. Après tout, Blaine devait être un de ces mecs avec un tempérament de chasseur, habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Un gosse de riche qui avait grandi dans un cocon bien tranquille et qui se donnait des airs de voyous pour exister aux yeux des autres. Le châtain n'était pas de nature belliqueuse, il n'appréciait pas forcément de se chamailler avec les autres, et avait une sainte horreur des altérations physique. Dieu sait s'il en avait déjà assez eu dans sa vie. Cependant, il avait du répondant, et il savait s'en servir. A force de se faire insulter, il avait appris à taper là où ça fait mal. A dire les mots exactes pour blesser l'autre. La seule différence était qu'au Texas, il avait beau suffisamment bien maitriser l'art de la joute verbale, il était totalement novice dans celui de se servir de ses poings.

Mais Blaine n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui en faire baver physiquement, alors il pouvait laisser libre court à son répertoire d'insultes fleuries. Les gens avaient tendance à prendre Kurt pour une pauvre créature chétive et sans défense, quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable de se défendre seul. Son air d'ange, ses yeux d'enfant sans défense et sa carrure fine ne sont pas tellement impressionnants, mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher dessus. De plus il avait décider de ne pas recommencer comme au Texas, où il se faisait pousser, insulter, voire tabasser. Ici, il allait montrer aux autres qu'il ne fallait pas le chercher, il allait paraître fort pour dissuader ceux qui essayeraient de lui faire du mal. Il ne devait surtout pas se montrer faible, et redevenir le Kurt qu'il était vraiment, celui à la répartie dévastatrice et aux regard dissuasifs.

Le jeune homme s'endormit en pensant à la journée du lendemain.

Le réveil fut difficile pour Kurt, étant donné la fatigue accumulée pendant les jours précédents son arrivée. De plus le jeune homme avait un sommeil plutôt agitée, et avait tendance à se réveiller assez souvent. C'est donc avec toute la peine du monde qu'il s'extirpa de la chaleur de son lit afin d'aller se préparer dans la salle de bain. Une fois prêt, il s'apprêtait à descendre afin de prendre son petit déjeuner quand il remarqua la forme encore endormie de Blaine, toujours blottie dans le confort des draps. Un sourire taquin s'installa sur les lèvres du châtain, et il s'approcha doucement du lit du bouclé. Kurt prit le temps d'observer Blaine dans un moment où il n'avait pas cette étincelle provocatrice dans le regard, ni ce sourire moqueur. A ce moment là il ressemblait vraiment au gamin de 18 ans qu'il était, et non au pervers au regard lubrique qu'il avait été tout au long de la journée de la veille. Ses boucles brunes, à la limite du noir, tombaient en pagaille sur son front, venant cohabiter avec ses étranges sourcils. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais Kurt connaissait leur couleur. Un vert-doré, comme si ses iris émeraudes étaient sertis de pépites d'or. La main de Kurt se posa sur l'épaule dénudée du bouclé, sentant au passage sa peau brulante sous la paume de sa main.

" C'est l'heure de se lever Blaine," murmura Kurt.

Il vit un oeil doré s'ouvrir, puis le dévisager ouvertement, pour finalement se refermer. Puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, un bras s'entoura autour de sa taille et le tira vers le lit, l'obligeant à s'allonger. Le bras autour de lui se resserra, et le corps chaud de Blaine se pressa dans son dos. Il fut soudain envahi par la chaleur du lit ainsi que celle de Blaine, l'enveloppant dans un cocon de douceur assez agréable. Il sentit le brun enfouir son visage au dessus de ses omoplates, contre sa nuque, et son souffle régulier venir caresser sa peau. C'était agréable, très agréable même. Et tout ceci remémorait à Kurt les souvenirs de son passé. Il n'avait été qu'une seule fois dans une étreinte telle que celle-ci. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, alors qu'une année était déjà passé depuis cette nuit là...

" On va être en retard Blaine, souffla Kurt.

- Et alors ? " répliqua le brun d'une voix sourde.

Blaine ne semblait pas se soucier de rater le petit déjeuner, où même tous les cours de la matinée. Cependant, Kurt savait les sacrifices que faisait son père pour l'envoyer dans une école telle que Mc Kinley, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le décevoir. Il se dégageât de l'étreinte du bouclé, qui grogna et essaya de le ramener contre lui. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de lutes, Kurt fut coincer sous le corps puissant et à moitié nu de Blaine, le plaquant par la même occasion contre le matelas.

" Merde, reste ici " grogna Blaine.

Kurt fronça les sourcils et poussa brutalement le corps chaud du brun, l'envoyant rouler à l'autre bout du lit, pour finir sa course sur le sol froid et dur dans un "boum" sonore. Kurt ne put retenir un éclat de rire quand il vit la tête ornée de boucles en désordre dépasser du matelas et le dévisager d'un air outré. Sans perdre plus de temps, il battit en retraite et s'éclipsa rapidement, descendant les marches quatre à quatre. Remerciant le ciel d'avoir mis des panneaux indiquants le réfectoire dans ce foutu labyrinthe. Quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva enfin la grande salle pleine de table, remplie d'étudiants affamés. Le groupe de la veille ne fut pas difficile à trouver, étant le plus bruyant ils étaient facilement repérable. Kurt attrapa donc une pomme et une tasse pleine de café fumant, et se dirigeât vers eux. Il se laissa glisser sur le banc à côté de Quinn et Britany, entourant sa tasse brulante de ses doigts, savourant sa chaleur.

" Tu as une tête de dépravé Kurt, " remarqua Quinn.

Par pur réflex, sa main se posa sur sa coiffure, en se traitant mentalement d'idiot pour ne pas y avoir penser. Les bêtises de Blaine avaient totalement achevées sa coiffure habituellement parfaite, et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

" Oh mon dieu.." paniqua Kurt, essayant de replacer ses cheveux comme il pouvait.

Son moment de panique fit rire les autres, qui levèrent les yeux de leur déjeuner afin de le voir se débattre avec sa coiffure.

" J'en connais un qui vient de passer un bon moment ! s'exclama Puck.

- J'ai essayé de réveillé Blaine... soupira le châtain.

- Faut pas faire ça mon pote, la dernière fois ou j'ai essayé j'ai failli m'en prendre une, "rigola le garçon à la crête.

Kurt nota mentalement de ne plus jamais essayer de réveiller Blaine. Ce dernier fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard, ses cheveux dans le même états qu'au moment de son réveille. Il avait simplement enfilé des vêtements. Il jeta un regard de reproche au châtain.

" Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça Hummel " marmonna le bouclé.

* * *

Voilà voilà ... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop décue par la tournure que prend la relation Blaine/Kurt. Je sais que la bande de petits pervers que vous êtes voulaient les voirs dans un lit, hein ! (Ne niez pas. Je le sais.)

Laissez moi un petit mot, comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas, une review = un chaton sauver quelque part dans le monde !

Merci d'être passé, bonne soirée ! :)


	4. 04 - Prise de conscience

Hey ! J'ai moins de retard que la semaine précédente, je suis désolée mais je ne trouve pas souvent le temps d'écrire... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, ça bouge un peu du côté de la relation Klaine, d'où le titre "prise de conscience".

**Résumé : **Le lycée, enfant, Kurt pensait que ce serait l'une des meilleures périodes de sa vie. Mais la réalité rattrape les rêves et quand Kurt est obligé de quitter son Texas natal pour le lycée Mc Kinley, il ne pensait pas que sa vie changerait autant. Il ne pensait pas rencontrer la personne qui lui apprendra à vivre. UA, BadBoy/Blaine.

**Pairing :** Klaine, of course. Un fond de Brittana, de Finchel et peut être autre.

**Disclaimer :** Glee ne m'appartient malheureusement pas – c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer.

**Rating :** M ( pas pour ce chapitre, mais plutôt en prévision de la suite.)

******Warning :** Vous allez rencontrer ici un Blaine différent de celui de d'habitude (BadBoy/Blaine), et un Kurt tout autant différent d'ailleur. Les autres personnages ne seront pas forcément très différents, mais il ce peut qu'ils ne soient pas exactement conforme à l'idée que vous en avez. Oubliez aussi tout ce que vous savez de Mc Kinley, et de l'ordre des saisons, c'est totalement UA.

* * *

**Klaine29 : **J'immagine que tu n'as pas du tout envie de voir Blaine et Kurt dans un lit ;) La suite ? Maintenant, genre juste là !

**The Nymph' Criss** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir comme review :)

**Born this way 8** : C'est vraiment gentil de gracier ma pauvre âme, j'essaye d'avoir le moins de retard possible, mais c'est assez compliqué...

Alors le rated M de la fiction va vite se justifier (je dirais grossièrement dans deux-trois chapitres..) Merci pour ton avis et ton commentaire :)

**KlaineKisses** : Je dois avouée que moi aussi je triche quand je sais que c'est une traduction, mais je pars du principe que traduire une histoire sur un site de ce genre n'est pas correcte. Quand un best-seller est traduit, l'auteur touche des droits d'auteurs, ici quand on traduit une histoire la personne qui l'a écrit ne retire aucun bénéfice, même pas quelques remerciements, alors je trouve ça assez ingrat..

Burt aura un place très importante dans quelques chapitres, mais alors vraiment importante quoi ^^ Ahhhh une autre fan de Santana ! Moi aussi j'adore Santana, et je suis surtout 100% fan de l'amitié Blaine/Santana, je trouve qu'ils se ressemblent vraiment en fait. Comme Quinn et Kurt ! Donc pas de panique, elle aura beaucoup d'interventions dans la fiction !

Pour ce qui est d'écrire, c'est une de mes passions depuis 4-5 ans, et j'ai beaucoup appris auprès de ma bêta sur un autre site (fanfic-fr), c'est elle qui m'a presque tout appris, et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé mon vrai style. Je pense que l'écriture n'est pas inné, mais que ça s'apprend. Tout n'est qu'une question d'expèrience ^^

Merci pour ton commentaire :)

**CheesyKitten** : GYOW ? J'irais lire si c'est si bien ^^ En fait je voulais vraiment retranscrire l'ambiance famille du Glee club comme je la perçoit. Et même le côté embrouille, je trouve qu'ils passent vraiment comme un groupe "pour le meilleur et pour le pire". Donc pour Blaine et Kurt, je n'ai pas rassasié ton côté perverse ? Humm... désolée ? ;)

**Justmoi59** : Ah bah si c'est juste toi...

C'était pas drôle.. Merci pour ta review :)

**Guest** : Oh ? Je devrais avoir pitié du pauvre petit anonyme que tu es ? Non ! L'auteur n'a pas de pitié ! Niark niark niark ! Tu as reviewer (ça se dit ?) pour les chatons ? Alors continue !

**Elisaa** : Merci d'avoir racourcie ton pseudo, délicate attention ! Merci pour ta review :)

**PinkSunglasses** : Je dois encore te dire que j'adore ton pseudo ? Ca fait tellement Blaine, avec ses lunettes de soleil tellement gay ^^ Ils feront des trucs cochons un jour... un jour...

**Nytiss973** : (J'en ai pas du tout chier pour écrire ton pseudo... ) Klaine est ton couple préféré ? On a un point en commun ;).

**Souline** : Un, si Blaine était à moitié nu au dessus de moi je ne le repousserait pas non plus. Deux, si il avait ses bouclettes en batailles ce serait quasi impossible. Sérieusement, qui resiste à Blaine ? Je lance un défi !

En fait le Quinn/Mercedes est une chose qui m'est venue en voyant l'épisode ou Mercedes propose à Quinn d'habiter chez elle pendant sa grossesse. Je trouve que c'est vraiment une preuve d'amitié !

Pour le Klaine j'ai une idée bien précise de la suite, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas déçue ;)

Ps : Pense à faire une nouvelle review ;)

**LittleGleek** : Ah ah.. Décidément tout le monde le voulait ce moment cochon ^^Merci pour ton petit mot :)

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, elles me mottivent, me font sourire et me rendent très heureuses. Ce chapitre, il est pour vous... _

* * *

Chapitre 4 - Prise de conscience

La semaine avait filé, Kurt n'avait pas vu les jours passer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au fameux vendredi. Le vendredi 13 septembre était le jour de la première épreuve des Olympiades de Mc Kinley. Durant la semaine, les rumeurs consistants la constitution de cette épreuve étaient allés bon train, et Kurt n'avait pas tellement compris l'engouement qu'avaient les élèves pour ce qu'il aurait qualifié de "jeux puéril". Cependant, quand il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à découvrir un tel spectacle. Les couloirs du lycées étaient décorés aux couleurs de chaque équipe, et le plafond était drapé des mêmes couleurs. Toute l'école vibrait au rythme de cette olympiade, et cela prenait une tournure tout a fait étrange dans l'esprit de Kurt.

Il arriva dans la salle du réfectoire, qui était elle aussi décorée aux couleurs du lycée. S'installa aux côtés de Santana et Mercedes et commença à entamer son déjeuner en silence. Les discutions sur l'épreuve du jour allaient bon train, et il était bien content de ne pas avoir à y participer.

"Et toi porcelaine, t'en penses quoi ? s'enquit Santana.

- Pas grand chose, répliqua-t-il, fixant sa tasse de café d'un air coupable

- Si c'est un marathon de tripotage je suppose qu'on enverra Anderson et toi, " rajouta la brune.

Kurt manqua de s'étouffer avec son breuvage, et lança un regard accusateur vers la latino.

" Pourquoi pas toi et Britany ? demanda-t-il, prenant un air supérieur.

- C'est vrai qu'on serait trop sexy, répondit la blonde, observant le céréale qu'elle tenait dans sa main depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Parce que c'est beaucoup trop marrant de te voir devenir couleur coquelicot dès qu'il te touche, " ricana Santana.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel puis tenta de se faire un peu oublier par la brune, il commença une discussion avec Mercedes au sujet de leurs cours de la matinée. La seule chose positive avec cette histoire de compétition était qu'elle annulait tous les cours de l'après midi et donc qu'une fois par mois ils finiraient leur semaine à midi.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, une tasse se posa à côté de la sienne, Santana rigola puis se déplaça sur le banc, venant se coller à Britany. Un Blaine tout juste sorti du sommeil vint se laisser tomber à côté de lui sur le banc, puis enrouler son bras possessivement autour de la taille du châtain. Kurt lui lança un regard contrarié, mais ne chercha pas vraiment à s'éloigner. Il avait presque pris l'habitude d'avoir toujours un bout de la peau de Blaine collé à la sienne. Tellement l'habitude que quand ce n'était pas le cas, ça lui manquait presque. Le bouclé avait passé la semaine à essayer de l'entraîner dans son lit, une fois avec subtilité en lui demandant de l'aider à faire son noeud de cravate, une autre avec un naturel total, l'attrapant par les hanches pour le jeter sur ses draps et venir dévorer la peau de son cou.

Cette promiscuitée entre eux-deux le rendait à la fois malalaise et attrocement dépendant. Blaine était quelqu'un à qui on devenait vite accroc. Même si la plupart du temps il était un idiot tapageur, il y avait certains moments, où cette étincelle d'emerveillement apparaissait dans son regard, et ou il redevenait presque un ptit garçon. Comme le soir où il avait eu l'envie soudaine d'embêter Kurt par n'importe quel moyen. Il concervait une touche rieuse dans son regard, et tout ce mysthère le rendait attrocement attanchant.

Mais ce que Kurt ne soubsonnait pas, c'est que Blaine se posait les mêmes questions à son propos. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce garçon aux yeux azurs et à la peau douce, pourquoi il frissonait à chaque fois qu'on le touchait, pourquoi se regard se perdait dans le vague à certains moments, pourquoi il ne souriait vraiment qu'à de rares instants, et surtout pourquoi il rendait le brun si désireux d'en savoir plus. C'était ça le vrai problème. Blaine Anderson avait une réputation qui n'était plus à faire, l'école toute entière savait qu'il s'était tapper la moitié de ses colocataires et que quand il en avait envie, il avait qui il voulait, quand il voulait et où il voulait. Mais pour Kurt, c'était différent. Kurt se mettait à trembler dès que Blaine le serrait trop fort, il avait les yeux qui commençaient à se mouiller tous les soirs quand il avait son père au téléphone, et surtout Kurt n'hésitait pas à l'envoyer balader quand il commençait à trop l'agacer.

Ce jour là, Blaine fit comme tous les matins depuis le début de la semaine, il enroula un bras possessif autour de la taille du châtain et colla sa hanche à la sienne. La main qui n'était pas occupée à jouer à essayer de se glisser sous la chemise était utilisée pour manger. Les premiers jours Kurt avait protesté, puis il avait sembler comprendre que plus il repousserait Blaine, plus il s'acharnerait. Et puis, la présence chaude à ses côtés n'était pas vraiment désagréable. Car même si il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, Kurt se sentait aimé, désiré, et il adorait ça. Il jouait le garçon indiffèrent et farouche, mais en réalité il adorait la façon dont Blaine se collait à lui, la manière qu'il avait d'entremêler sa cheville à la sienne, où encore d'attraper sa main au détour d'un couloir.

Il était simplement inquiet sur un point, tout ceci allait trop vite... Une semaine, une seule semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Kurt était arrivé dans ce lycée, et il avait déjà l'impression d'être là depuis des lustres. Il connaissait la rapidité d'esprit de Quinn, la répartie de Santana, la perversité de Puck, l'humour de Mercedes, les danses de Mike, la gentillesse de Sam, la bêtise de Finn, les bavardages incessants de Rachel, l'intelligence d'Artie, la naïveté de Brittany, le naturel de Lauren, la douceur de Tina et surtout il connaissait l'attitude beaucoup trop sexy de Blaine pour son self-contrôle. Il voulait ce garçon, il le voulait tellement fort qu'il avait décidé de lui résister le plus longtemps possible.

Alors que Kurt participait à son propre débat mental, il n'avait pas remarqué le regard vicieux que Lauren posait sur lui. Avant qu'il ait pu récupérer un visage approximativement sobre, la jeune femme avait compris. Et il regretta immédiatement ses longues minutes dans le vague quand elle l'attrapa par le poignet à la sortie du réfectoire. La brune l'entraîna avec elle dans un couloir désert et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

" Ecoute mon choux, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- De ? s'enquit le chatain, voyant exactement de quoi elle voulait parler.

- T'intéresser à Anderson pour autre chose qu'une bonne baise. Si tu veux des poneys, du rose, de l'amour et de la romance, ce n'est pas avec lui que tu seras servi, expliqua la brune.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, siffla-t-il.

- Oh voyons... On ne me la fait pas à moi chéri, je connais ce regard et je peux te garantir que c'est une très mauvaise idée," argumenta Lauren.

Ils restèrent longtemps à se fixer sans rien dire, Kurt évaluant le degrés de vérité qu'il y avait dans ses paroles, Lauren attendant que le châtain se décide à lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, la jeune femme tourna les talons et s'éloigna lentement. Kurt se laissa glisser contre le mur, ressassant les mots de la brune. Laurent était l'amie de Blaine, elle devait surement le connaître mieux que lui, et elle avait sans doute raison, mais Kurt ne pouvait pas retenir cette pointe de regret quand il pensait à la véracité de ses paroles...

Le châtain resta une vingtaine de minutes contre le mur à se morfondre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des pas lourds se rapprocher. Finalement, les pas s'arrêtèrent devant lui, il reconnut la paire de Dr Martens de Blaine et ne put retenir le soufflement de soulagement de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Les mains du bouclés se posèrent sur les genoux fléchis et repliés contre la poitrine de Kurt, et il s'accroupi devant lui.

" Tout va bien bébé ? "demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Kurt ne put que hocher la tête, le surnom affectueux lui retournant une fois de plus l'estomac. Il garda son visage baissé, observant le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'une main calleuse vienne se poser sur sa joue, le forçant à lever le regard. Il se perdit dans les grands yeux ambrés du brun, dans l'étrange inquiétude qu'il avait dans le regard.

" Ca va ? redemanda le bouclé.

- Oui, " couina presque Kurt.

Blaine lui répondit par une moue exaspéré.

" A d'autres, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas." insista le brun.

Les mots de Laurent vinrent claquer dans l'esprit de Kurt " _Blaine ne s'intéresse à toi que pour une bonne baise_ ". Soudain, le châtain repoussa les mains qui encadraient son visage, avant de se lever brutalement et de s'écarter du brun. L'incompréhension se lisait dans le regard de Blaine, alors que Kurt s'éloignait de lui, laissant une distance de sécurité entre eux.

" On devrait arrêter maintenant, murmura Kurt.

- Arrêter quoi ? s'enquit Blaine, totalement perdu.

- Tout ça, tout ce que tu fais, je ne suis pas une poupée Blaine, j'ai le droit de donner mon avis, et je veux qu'on arrête, déballa le châtain.

- Pourquoi ? " demanda le bouclé.

Et pendant qu'il défiait le châtain du regard, il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui, collant Kurt contre le mur. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches fines du garçon, alors que sa bouche trouvait une fois de plus son cou sucré. Il sentit Kurt tenter de s'échapper, et sa prise se fit plus ferme sur sa taille. Il remonta finalement la tête, venant coller son front contre celui de l'autre.

" Je sais que t'adores ça Kurt, " murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, retournant suçoter sa mâchoire.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais la seule chose qui en sorti fut un gémissement brisé. Evidement qu'il adorait ça, Blaine était divin dans ces moments là, mais il devait rester ferme. Ses mains se posèrent sur le torse musclé du brun et il l'écarta de lui d'un geste sec.

" Non." dit-t-il durement, avant de s'enfuir à grandes enjambées.

Blaine resta de longues minutes plantés face au mur. Pourquoi Kurt avait-t-il réagit d'une façon si violente ?

La matinée passa rapidement, les cours étaient brefs et répétitifs, alors Kurt n'eut pas à beaucoup se concentrer. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Blaine, qui passa son temps avec un air renfrogné sur le visage et à se balancer sur sa chaise. Son énervement fut au plus haut point quand il remarqua que Kurt avait fait exprès de se mettre entre Quinn et Tina dans chacun des cours où ils étaient à côté. Sans vraiment réfléchir il alla s'installer à côté de la jeune blonde.

" On peut échanger de place Quinnie ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- J'imagine que Kurt sera moins tendu si c'est toi à côté de lui, " marmonna la jeune femme, déplaçant son sac.

La phrase fit tiquer le brun. Alors comme ça Kurt était tendu ? Il avait un excellent moyen pour détendre les gens heureusement. Il se glissa sur la chaise à côté du châtain, ce dernière discutait doucement avec la jeune asiatique, et ne remarqua sa présence qu'au moment ou il sentit une main se poser dans le creux de son dos. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers le bouclé, il avait son sourire victorieux que Kurt ne supportait pas. La main dans son dos passa discrétement sous sa chemise et vint se poser sur la peau brulante en bas des reins. Kurt ne put retenir le frisson qui le parcourut et le sourire de Blaine s'aggrandit. Il était pleinnement conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui, et il comptait bien en profiter.

" Cette heure de cour va être tellement intéressante " sussura le bouclé à son oreille.

Kurt répondit en écrasant brutalement le bout de son pied avec son talon, provoquant un grognement de douleur chez l'autre. Finalement le reste du cour fut totalement prévisible et le chatain ne retint pas un traitre mot du discourt du prof de math. Il passa l'heure à esquiver les mains de Blaine et à lui lancer des regard qu'il voulait mauvais. Mais il ne pouvait même pas se berner lui-même, car à chaque fois qu'une main était un peu trop rapide et atteignait son but, la peau de Kurt semblait s'embraser sous le contact.

" Arrête," siffla-t-il, peu être un peu trop fort.

La rengée de devant se retourna, et il put entendre le rire amusé de Puckerman derrière lui. Le proffesseur quand à lui, le regarda interrogativement avant de poser ses yeux sur la main que Blaine avait maintenant glissé sur son genoux.

" Arrêter quoi Monsieur Hummel ? s'enquit l'homme.

- Rien, couina le châtain.

- Peut être que si je demandais à Mr Anderson de se déplacer vous seriez plus attentifs ?" demanda le professeur.

Kurt put entendre Blaine grogner à cette annonce et la main posée sur son genoux se resserra. Le châtain tourna la tête croisant le regard effronté de Blaine dans lequel il pouvait lire un non catégorique.

" Mr Anderson, allez donc vous installer aux côtés de Mr Hudson, insista le prof.

- C'est malheureusement impossible, expliqua Blaine, prenant un air faussement désolé.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? s'enquit l'homme.

- Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de changer de place, "nargua le bouclé.

Les sourcils du prof de math se levèrent de surprise.

" Votre position sociale n'à aucune influence dans cette classe Mr Anderson, soit vous changez de place, soit vous allez faire un tour dans le bureau du directeur," proposa l'adulte.

Sans enlever l'expression supérieur de son visage, Blaine caressa le haut de la cuisse de Kurt, comme pour lui faire passer un message, avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce sous l'air ébahi du professeur et le regard médusé du châtain. Suite à cette intervention, le reste de l'heure fut calme. Bizarrement, le genoux de Kurt fut soudainement trop froid, et il se rendit compte qu'il manquait une présence chaude à son côté.

Il ne revit Blaine que le midi, quand il retourna dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires de la matinée. Le bouclé n'était surement pas allé dans le bureau du directeur et avait finit la matinée dans leur chambre. Kurt posât doucement son sac sur le lit, observant le comportement du brun du coin de l'oeil.

" Tu rentres chez toi ce week-end ? demanda soudainement Blaine.

- Non," répondit simplement le chatain.

Il se concentra sur ses affaires et ne releva la tête que quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

"Pourquoi ? s'enquit le brun.

- J'habite au Texas, ça fait un peu loin pour un week-end, soupira Kurt.

- Tu n'as personne chez qui aller ?"

Le châtain sembla méditer cette question. Bien sur qu'il avait quelqu'un chez qui aller. L'affreuse tante Betty, la soeur de son père qu'il avait toujours détesté depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Une vielle femme obsédée par ses chats, égoïste, aigrie et méchante. Il préférait largement passer le week-end seul dans le lycée qu'une seule minutes chez elle.

" Non." répondit-t-il.

Il sentit les lèvres du brun appuyer doucement dans son cou, et les bras autour de lui se resserer.

" Je vais rester aussi... " murmura Blaine contre sa peau.

Kurt sentit un frisson passer le long de sa colonne vertébrale aux mots de Blaine. Allait-t-il vraiment rester pour lui ? Passer un week-end loin de sa famille simplement pour que Kurt ne reste pas seul.

" Et ta famille ? souffla le châtain.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, susurra le bouclé, ses lèvres toujours dans le creux de son cou.

- Tu vas vraiment rester ? " s'enquit le châtain, sa voix se brisant à la fin de sa phrase.

Pour toute réponse il sentit la langue du brun commencer à lécher la peau sensible sous son oreille. Kurt s'était pourtant promis de ne pas craquer, de repousser Blaine afin qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas comme tous les autres mecs qu'il s'était tapé avant. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit comme un jouet, que l'on prend et que l'on jette à sa guise. Cependant, maintenant, avec les mains de Blaine qui dessinaient les trais de son torse et ses lèvres contre son cou, toute sa volonté semblait avoir disparue. Et surtout, il était touché. Touché que Blaine reste peut être juste pour lui, qu'il fasse ne serais-ce qu'un minimum attention à lui.

" Viens manger, " murmura Blaine à son oreille, attrapa sa main au passage afin de l'entraîner avec lui.

Kurt n'était définitivement pas un simple coup pour Blaine. Mais, ni l'un ni l'autre ne le savaient à ce moment là...

* * *

Eh voilà ! Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ! J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas, maintenant une review c'est DEUX chatons de sauvés ;)

Bisous bisous..


	5. O5 - Le week-end

Hello !

Je suis un peu (beaucoup) en retard dans ma publication, mais avec la rentrée j'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre... Bon, cette fois je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de vous faire trop languir !

**Résumé** : Le lycée, enfant, Kurt pensait que ce serait l'une des meilleures périodes de sa vie. Mais la réalité rattrape les rêves et quand Kurt est obligé de quitter son Texas natal pour le lycée Mc Kinley, il ne pensait pas que sa vie changerait autant. Il ne pensait pas rencontrer la personne qui lui apprendra à vivre. UA, BadBoy/Blaine.

**Pairing** : Klaine, of course. Un fond de Brittana, de Finchel et peut être autre.

**Disclaimer** : Glee ne m'appartient malheureusement pas – c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer.

**Rating** : M ( pas pour ce chapitre, mais plutôt en prévision de la suite.)

**Warning** : Vous allez rencontrer ici un Blaine différent de celui de d'habitude (BadBoy/Blaine), et un Kurt tout autant différent d'ailleurs. Les autres personnages ne seront pas forcément très différents, mais il ce peut qu'ils ne soient pas exactement conforme à l'idée que vous en avez. Oubliez aussi tout ce que vous savez de Mc Kinley, et de l'ordre des saisons, c'est totalement UA.

* * *

_Guest_ : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir !

_Diarenna_ : Le BadboyBlaine, qui ne l'aime pas ? Je suis d'accord que dans la série, à part quand Quinn est enceinte et que Mercedes l'accueille, on ne voit pas trop leur amitié, mais c'est pour ça que je vais remédier à ce problème ! Merci :)

_Fandelavi_ : Merci beaucoup :)

_Klainer_ : A 100% ? Ca fait beaucoup de pourcent dit donc ! Ca fait vraiment très plaisir, merci !

_PinkSunglasses_ : A force d'en entre parlé, j'ai été lire la fameuse GYOW, et finalement j'aime bien. Mais vous vous méprenez tous ! Cette fic ne va pas du tout évoluer dans ce sens, certes la tension sexuelle est assez présente tout comme dans GYOW, mais hormis celà, niveau histoire, vécu de Blaine, vécu de Kurt, évolution de leur relation vous allez voir que c'est le quasi opposé. Malgré ce que l'on pourait penser, dans ma fiction, Blaine n'est pas délaissé par sa famille il est .. OH ! J'allait te révéler une des clefs de l'intrigue par erreur ! Bien essayée petite vicelarde !

_Nina3098_ : Merci ! :)

_Littlegleek_ : Alors oui et non, oui il vont baiser (humm... très classe comme phrase...) et non, ils ne sont pas que amis ! Ah ! Je t'ai pas aidée du tout en fait...

_Souline : " "Un Blaine tout juste sorti du sommeil vint se laisser tomber à côté de lui sur le banc, puis enrouler son bras possessivement autour de la taille du châtain."_

_*pleure* Le Seigneur me tenterait-il ? D: Nan sérieux, qui es-tu, cruelle personne, pour me mettre une telle image en tête ? ** C'est juste tellement adorable comme geste, tellement "couple" (: "_

En fait j'aime l'idée d'un Blaine "possessif", qui aime un peu montrer que Kurt est "à lui" ^^

" "_- Tout ça, tout ce que tu fais, je ne suis pas une poupée Blaine, j'ai le droit de donner mon avis, et je veux qu'on arrête, déballa le châtain."_

_*pète un câble* Damn, Kurt, c'est quoi cette petite crise ?! Merci Lauren, hein u_u OUI, ça va être dur à certain moment, MAIS vous formerez un couple parfait ! J'veux dire,, merde, prends sur toi pour les lecteurs au moins ;w; On aime tellement tous le Blaine entreprenant et vos petites escapades sexuelles 8D Surtout moi é_ê _  
_Plus sérieusement, Kurt est complètement paumé O_o D'un côté il se dit qu'il n'y a aucun espoir de "plus" avec Blaine, hypothèse soutenue par Lauren et de l'autre, il est totalement submergé par le charme de B. - qui ne le serait pas, encore une fois ? x) - _  
_J'espère d'ailleurs que Blaine va pas faire le con : Ok, il a pas l'habitude, nan en fait ça doit être carrément nouveau pour lui, de tomber amoureux - on en est pas encore là, mais ça approche, je le sens ** -, mais pourvu qu'il accepte ses sentiments D:_

_Enfin, je sais pas O_O Après tout, ça pourrait être intéressant aussi :3_ "

OKAAAAYYYYYY ! ON VA SE CALMER DIRECT ! Hum.. Pardon. En effet, je m'emporte moi aussi facilement et nous pourions toutes faire un monologue interminable sur le Klaine, MAIS, du calme chérie, je sais que leur vie sexuelle trépidante peut nous faire contracter une épidémie de saignement de nez, mais on ne s'emballe pas !

Quoi que.. Si en fait, emballe toi, j'adore les review totalement folle pleine de majuscule et de smiley, écrites par une fille névrosée, au bord de l'hystérie et qui fantasme sur Blaine. Comment ça je fais mon autoportrait ? Mais je ne te permet pas !

Bref. Plus sérieusement, j'aime bien faire ressortir le fait que mon personnage soit perdu, je pense que Kurt ne va pas comprendre du jour au lendemain " Oh tiens, je crois que je suis amoureux", donc j'aime jouer avec ça !

Ta review m'a fait trèèèèèès plaisir en tout cas, j'adore ce genre de commentaires :) Merci beaucoup !

_CheesyKitten_ : J'ai lue GYOW, et je valide ;) J'ai du pas mal cherchée, vu qu'elle datte pas d'hier, mais finalement ça valait le coups ^^

_Klaine29_ : Blaine est suppra-irrésistible. Surtout à moitié nu. Surtout à moitié nu et avec de la chantilly sur les abdos. Eh merde... je m'égare encore !

_OurSparkles_ : Merci beaucoup, je suis désolée pour le retard dans la publication, j'ai beaucoup de bouleau, du coups j'ai pas souvent le temps d'écrire, mais promis je fais de mon mieux ! :)

_The Nymph' Chris_ : Je vois que les chatons motivent beaucoup ! Ouiiiii, un Blaine tout doux ! :3

_Satani_ : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Toutes vos jolies review m'ont fait très plaisir ! Coeur coeur coeur !

* * *

Chapitre 5 - Le week-end

Kurt découvrait Mc Kinley d'une façon nouvelle, à sa manière, d'un oeil nouveau. La plupart des élèves avaient choisis de retourner chez leur parents pour le week-end, et il ne restait presque plus personne dans les couloirs de l'immense école. Blaine avait de nouveau disparu dans la nuit et n'était toujours pas revenu, Kurt avait donc passé le petit déjeuné et le début de la matinée seul. Il ne lui en voulait pas... Quoi que. Le brun lui avait juste promis de rester avec lui afin qu'il ne passe pas le week-end seul. Mais peut-être que Blaine avait changé d'avis et était rentré chez lui. Après tout, c'était logique qu'il passe un minimum de temps chez lui.

Voyant que le bouclé ne revenait pas, le châtain avait décidé d'arpenter l'école à la recherche d'une quelconque distraction. Il n'avait rien trouvé de très divertissant, pas d'escaliers qui bouges, pas de pierre philosophale, de saule cogneur ou de passage secret. Cependant, l'école était beaucoup plus calme et il pouvait enfin apprécier la magnifique architecture maintenant qu'elle n'était pas cachée par des centaines d'élèves. Les couloirs étaient sans fin, et il n'y avait pas un énorme jardin, mais trois. C'était assez impressionnants, des fontaines, des bancs, des plans d'herbe plus verte qu'il n'en avait jamais vu au Texas. Chez lui, l'herbe verte n'était qu'un mythe, les prairies étaient jaunies par le soleil et brûlées par la chaleur. Plus il y pensait, et plus Kurt se rendait compte que le Texas ne lui manquait absolument pas. Son père lui manquait, mais les journées trop chaudes, le soleil trop sec, l'intolérance omniprésente, le sectarisme et la méchanceté semblaient bizarrement loin. Il n'était a Mc Kinley que depuis une semaine, et il s'y sentait pourtant déjà tellement bien. Il ne pouvait pas qualifier les personnes nouvellement rencontrées comme des amis, c'était un peu trop tôt, mais il ne doutait pas du fait qu'ils le deviendraient prochainement.

Finalement, Kurt passa sa matinée à se balader dans les interminables jardins de l'école, passant par le stade de football, la salle d'entraînement des cheerleader, et les grandes salles remplies de chaises dont il ne connaissait pas encore l'utilité. A l'heure du repas, il se dirigeât vers l'immense réfectoire, près pour un repas long et solitaire. Il fut surpris quand un plateau heurta la table à laquelle il mangeait, relevant la tête afin de découvrir qui venait déranger son repas tranquille. A ses côtés se trouvait un garçon plutôt grand, aux cheveux châtain un peu plus foncés que les siens et aux grands yeux verts. Kurt plissa les yeux devant le grand sourire malin qui étirait les lèvres de l'inconnu avant de retourner à la contemplation de son plateau. Il fut surpris en voyant le châtain s'installer en face de lui et commencer à manger tranquillement.

" Tu viens souvent manger à la table des gens que tu ne connais pas ? demanda cyniquement Kurt.  
- S'ils sont tous aussi sexy que toi, alors oui, répliqua l'autre, toujours avec ce même sourire mesquin.  
- Je suppose que c'est une technique de drague ?" s'enquit Kurt, le sourcil levé.

Il n'y avait que deux solution, soit ce type était sérieux et cela ferait alors deux mecs gay dans cette école - ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, était plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour Kurt -, ou c'était une blague, et dans ce cas ce n'était pas vraiment drôle.

"C'est bien plus que ça, c'est une invitation à venir passer une nuit dans ma chambre, " répondit le châtain, avec toujours autant d'assurance.

Kurt s'étouffa avec le bout de salade qu'il venait d'avaler.

" Sans façon, déclina que châtain.  
- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, " répliqua l'autre, puis il tendit sa main à Kurt, qui après une brève hésitation la saisis.

" Sebastian Smythe, se présenta le châtain.  
- Kurt Hummel.  
- Eh bien Kurt, si tu changes d'avis, viens me voir, " conclu-t-il avant de se lever et de poser son plateau un peu plus loin, sur une table presque pleine.

Le châtain finit son repas seul, un peu déstabilisé par l'interruption peu commune. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir autant d'attention, et surtout de ne pas dégouter les gens. L'Ohio semblait pourtant semblable au Texas, mais les gens avaient un autre type de mentalité, les jeunes en tout cas.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, le châtain eu la surprise de découvrir Blaine endormis paisiblement. Le brun dormait à moitié nu, il semblait s'être endormi pendant qu'il se déshabillait, son tee-shirt gisait sur le sol, mais il avait toujours son son jean sombre. Le dos de Blaine était basané, et musclé, et Kurt pouvait le voir se soulever au rythme de la respiration du bouclé. Kurt resta un moment à l'observer dormir, ses boucles sombres encore plus en désordre qu'à l'habitude, de longs et calmes souffles sortants régulièrement de ses lèvres pleines. Presque machinalement, le châtain tira la couverture et l'étendit sur le corps endormis de Blaine.

Le brun marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à "chaux" et laissa échapper un léger soupire. Kurt ne put empêcher le sourire attendri qui illumina son visage.

Blaine ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et il était 19h30, l'heure presque limite pour rentrer dans le réfectoire. Il devait faire un choix, laisser le brun dormir (et Dieu sait qu'il semblait en avoir besoin), ou le réveiller afin de faire cesser les énormes gargouillements qui avaient fait trembler les murs de la chambre toute l'après midi. Car oui, Kurt avait passé l'après midi à faire ses devoirs en regardant Blaine dormir. Il avait maintenant finit de s'avancer pour la semaine et affrontait son dilemme de la journée.

Décidant finalement d'aller manger avec le bouclé, il passa doucement sa main dans les lourdes boucles brunes afin de le réveiller, se tenant à une distance raisonnable afin de ne pas reproduire l'erreur de sa première tentative de réveil de Blaine. Comme un réflexe, le brun tâtonna afin d'attraper la malheureuse personne responsable de son réveille. Kurt laissa échapper un doux rire cristallin en voyant la grimace de mécontentement de son colocataire. Les paupière jadis fermés s'ouvrirent et un sourire franc orna les lèvres du brun, il enroula son bras autour de la taille du châtain, rapprochant son corps du siens. A son grand étonnement, Kurt ne dit rien, il ne chercha pas à s'écarter et ne protesta même pas. Les deux orbes noisettes cherchèrent leurs consoeur couleur océan, mais le chatain avait subitement fermé les yeux.  
Ne se formalisant pas plus, Blaine nicha son visage au creux du cou de l'autre et inspira l'odeur rassurante qu'il dégageait. Kurt se resserra un peu contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras, surprenant une fois de plus le bouclé.

"Pourquoi ce soudain changement de comportement ? murmura Blaine.  
- Tais-toi " chuchota le châtain en réponse.

Blaine eut pour toute réponse un sourire et il ferma les yeux à son tour, intimant à son ventre grondant de se taire.

Ils ne se reveillérent que quelques heures plus tard, la faim du brun reprenant le dessus. Il resta une bonne minute à fixer le visage angélique de Kurt, endormi dans ses bras. C'était surement la première fois qu'il avait un garçon dans les bras sans avoir couché avec avant. C'était assez déroutant, il voulait le châtain, mais il se refusait catégoriquement de lui faire du mal. Blaine savait que si il voulait, maintenant, là où ils se tenaient tous les deux, il pouvait le faire craquer. Mais coucher maintenant avec Kurt signifierait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus, qu'il ne le pourrait plus jamais dormir contre lui, qu'il ne le sentirait plus le réveiller avec douceur, ni le couvrir pendant la nuit. Et ça, Blaine se le refusait, il se sentait déjà incapable de s'éloigner de lui.

" Kurt ? " murmura le brun.

Il vit le garçon aux cheveux clair remuer dans ses bras, et la vue de ses yeux bleus endormis confirma ses pensées précédentes.

" L'heure du repas est passé, mais je peux t'emmener ailleurs si tu veux." susurra-t-il dans son oreille.

Les grands yeux bleus de Kurt se levèrent vers lui et il eut une soudaine envie de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

" En dehors de l'école ? marmonna le chatain.  
- Non, dans la cour on fait un barbecue tous les samedi, répondit sarcastiquement le brun.  
- C'est vrai ? s'enquit l'autre naïvement.  
- Oui, il y a même des corrida et des strip-teaseuses, une semaine sur deux Figgins se met même en jupe," rigola Blaine.

Kurt se renfrogna à cette pique et essaya de s'extirper des bras du brun, mais Blaine le tint plus fort contre lui et déposa une série de légers baisers dans son cou, sur la peau fine. Kurt se détendit entre ses bras au contacte des lèvres douces, et laissa échapper un soupire de satisfaction.

" Aller, viens avec moi," conclut Blaine.

Les deux garçon se levèrent, et Kurt ouvrit la bouche de surprise quand Blaine enfila son blouson, prit ses clefs, ouvrit la fenêtre et l'enjamba, tendant la main au châtain.

" Tu plaisantes j'espère ? s'exclama Kurt.  
- Pas le moins du monde princesse, suit-moi ! " répliqua le bouclé.

Kurt leva un sourcil interrogatif, et fit non de la tête. Blaine soupira, puis lui attrapa le poignet, le tirant à lui et à la fenêtre par la même occasion.

" Tu as confiance en moi ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
- C'est affreusement cliché, rigola Kurt, t'as un tapis volant* ? Qu'on aille chanter ce rêve bleu sous les étoiles ! sourit le châtain.  
- J'ai mieux que ça, " répondit le brun, désignant sa moto.

Kurt scruta la distance entre le sol et la fenêtre, ils étaient au quatrième étage, ils allaient se tuer. Puis en regardant plus précisément, il remarqua l'escalier de secoure à quelques centimètres de leur fenêtre et se mit à sourire.

" J'ai enfin percé le secret de tes escapades nocturnes, s'exclama Kurt en désignant l'escalier en métal.  
- J'aurais aussi pu avoir un tapis volant, " répliqua Blaine, le tirant vers le dit-escalier.

Après quelques acrobaties, ils arrivèrent en bas et enfourchèrent la moto du brun.

" Allons te faire découvrir la vrai vie, " déclara Blaine, faisant sourire Kurt.

Le trajet ne fut pas long et bientôt ils arrivèrent devant un petit bars de la ville, les deux garçons descendirent de moto et rentrèrent dans l'établissement. C'était assez grand, des tables presque toutes remplies, une scène actuellement inoccupé et un large bar. Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt, le tirant à sa suite.

" Salut Anderson, comme d'hab' ? s'enquit le barman.  
- Ouais, et deux omelettes aussi, " répondit le brun.

Il traina Kurt vers une table tranquille, saluant quelques connaissances au passage.

" C'est ici que tu viens tous les soirs ? demanda Kurt, une fois assis.  
- Entre-autre. " esquiva le bouclé.

La scène auparavant occupé fut soudainement remplie par quelques musiciens, et à la grande surprise de Kurt, il reconnut Sam, Puck, Artie et Finn. Ce dernier s'installa derrière le micro, alors que les personnes présentent dans le bar leur accordaient toute leur attention.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? s'enquit Kurt.  
- J'hésite entre te dire qu'ils vont planter des carottes ou qu'ils font leur bar-mitsva. Mais vu que tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier mon humour, je vais me contenter de te dire qu'ils sont doués," répondit Blaine.

Kurt lui fit son plus beau regard noir en compensation. Finn, Sam, Artie et Puck n'avaient pas vraiment l'allure des gentils petits chanteurs, ils devaient surement exécuter un paris ou vouloir s'amuser un peu. La phrase de Rachel le premier jour lui revint en mémoire. Que la jeune femme chante n'était pas si surprenant que ça, mais qu'eux poussent la chansonnette paraissait assez surprenant !

La musique démarrât, et pour l'instant ils n'étaient pas si mauvais, et même plutôt bon. Puis Finn se mit à chanter.

**_Standing in the rain, with his head hung low  
Couldn't get a ticket, it was a sold out show  
Heard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scene  
Put his ear to the wall, then like a distant scream_**

Kurt n'avait pas penser au fait qu'ils étaient peut être vraiment doués. Et c'était le cas, les trois garçon étaient déchainés et passionnés sur scène, la voix de Finn était légèrement rauque et assez puissante pour la chanson.

_**He heard one guitar, just blew him away  
He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day  
Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store  
Didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure**_

_**That one guitar, felt good in his hands  
Didn't take long, to understand  
Just one guitar, slung way down low  
Was one way ticket, only one way to go**_

Le son était plus fort, le bar prenait feu au rythme de la musique, la plupart des clients étaient maintenant debout, au bar, Kurt reconnu Santana et Brittany qui s'étaient mises à danser, augmentant la température. Pourquoi tout leur groupe se retrouvait-il ici ?

_**So he started rockin'  
Ain't never gonna stop  
Gotta keep on rockin'  
Someday he's gonna make it to the top**_

_**And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
He's a juke box hero  
He took one guitar, juke box hero, stars in his eyes  
Juke box hero, he'll come alive tonight**_

Ce la paraissait soudainement évident, à la façon dont Quinn, Rachel, Mike, Mercedes, Tina et Lauren tapaient dans leurs mains en rythme, et à leurs lèvres qui semblaient savoir les paroles par coeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se livraient à ce genre d'exercice, et vu l'expression de pure joie qu'il pouvait lire sur le visages des clients du bar, ils avaient l'air d'apprécier.

_**In a town without a name, in a heavy downpour  
Thought he passed his own shadow, by the backstage door  
Like a trip through the past, to that day in the rain  
And that one guitar made his whole life change**_

_**Now he needs to keep rockin'  
He just can't stop  
Gotta keep on rockin'  
That boy has got to stay on top**_

La salle était maintenant en extase, alors que le volume était à son maximum, Kurt ne pouvait détacher les yeux des quatre garçons qui semblaient tellement différents mais qui s'accordaient parfaitement sur scène. Combien de chance avait-il alors que lui même chantait, de tomber dans un groupe de chanteur ?

_**And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
He's a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
Yeah, juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
With that one guitar he'll come alive  
Come alive tonight**_

_**Yeah, he's gotta keep rockin'  
He just can't stop  
Gotta keep on rockin'  
That boy has got to stay on top**_

Blaine regardait Kurt en souriant. Bien sur qu'il l'avait entendu chanter sous la douche et qu'il avait était estomaqué. En plus de chanter juste et bien, Kurt avait une émotion incroyable dans la voix, et ce n'était pas peu dire alors que tout ce qu'il avait chanté était "It's raining man" accompagné du bruit de l'eau qui coule.

_**And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
He's a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
Just one guitar, put stars in his eyes  
He's just a juke box hero, aah aah aah  
Juke box hero, juke box hero, he's got stars in his eyes  
Stars in his eyes**_

La chanson se termina sous les applaudissement de tous le bar et le grand sourire idiot de Finn. Finalement, les garçons posèrent leurs instruments et Blaine leur fit signe de venir à leur table. La petite table tranquille du coin où mangeaient les deux garçon fut vite remplie par tout leur groupe.

" Vous étiez géniaux, félicita Kurt.  
- Avoue que tu as été surpris ! rigola Finn.  
- Disons que je n'aurais pas vraiment imaginé que vous étiez du genre à chanter en publique, " expliqua Kurt en souriant.

Mike se racla bruyamment la gorge et tous se regardèrent d'un air gêné.  
" Pour faire plus court Porcelaine, nous chantons tous, certains mieux que d'autres, mais nous chantons, expliqua Santana.  
- Tous ? demanda Kurt en regardant Lauren.  
- Ouais, tous, mais comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, certains braillent plus qu'ils chantent, ajouta la latino, jetant un coup d'oeil supérieur à Lauren.  
- Un problème Lopez ? s'emporta la brune.  
- Aucun Chucky, " répliqua Santana.

Lauren se leva précipitamment et empoigna la latino par le bras, cette dernière se leva à son tour, leva dangereusement la mains. Puck et Finn attrapèrent chacun une jeune femme afin de les éloigner l'une de l'autre de force alors qu'elles se débattaient.

" Tout doux les filles, pas ce soir ok ? " calma Quinn.

Un silence gêné s'en suivit et Kurt en profita pour revenir sur le sujet d'origine.

" Et donc vous chantez souvent devant des gens ? demanda-t-il.  
- Ici la plupart du temps, mais sinon on va dans la salle du 5ème, répondit la blonde.  
- La salle du 5ème ? s'enquit Kurt.  
- Celle dont je t'ai parlé, qu'on remporte aux olympiades, c'est une salle de chant et de danse. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'on l'a aménagée, à la base c'était pour les jeux vidéo et la télé, narra Quinn.  
- Tout le monde sait que vous chantez ? s'étonna le chatain, frappant distraitement la main baladeuse de Blaine qui s'enroulait autour de sa cuisse.  
- Evidement, c'est un peu gros à cacher quand les garçon se baladent avec leur instruments, rigola Tina.  
- Et personne ne vous dis rien ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils disent ? Le premier qui se fou de notre gueule il s'en prend une," répondit Puck.

C'était donc ça la différence entre l'Ohio et le Texas, ce n'était pas la mentalité qui changeait, mais les gens avec qui il était. Seul, quelque soit l'endroit, on est faible, mais en groupe, unis et solidaires, même au fin fond de l'Alaska ils pourraient faire entendre leurs voix. C'était cela la vrai force, l'unité.

" Et toi, tu nous fais pas une petite démonstration ? demanda Blaine.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je sais chanter ? Je suis peut-être totalement nul, rigola Kurt.  
- Tu serais pas le premier, répliqua Santana, visant une fois de plus Lauren.  
- Et ma main dans ta gueule Lopez ! s'emporta une fois de plus l'autre.  
- Les filles... " soupira Sam.

Kurt laissa libre court à ses éclats de rire, bien vite suivit par le reste de la bande. Les blagues défilèrent, les omelettes englouties par les garçons aussi, et malheureusement les heures aussi. Sur les coups de trois heures du matin le bar ferma, et les lycéens durent retourner dans leurs chambres. Chez leur parents pour la plupart qui passaient le week-end chez eux, et dans l'enceinte de l'établissement pour Kurt et Blaine.

Ces derniers, une fois de retour dans leur chambre se couchèrent sans un mot. Le silence fut troublé par Kurt alors que Blaine semblait commencer à somnoler.

" Merci, souffla le châtain.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda l'autre.  
- Je viens de passer la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie, " répondit Kurt.

Il entendit le bruit du draps de Blaine qui se froisse, puis sentit un poids déséquilibrer son lit, et enfin un corps chaud se coller contre son dos. Le souffle de Blaine dans sa nuque, ses bras autours de sa taille, ses doigts qui jouent avec le tissus de son tee-shirt, caressant doucement son ventre, ses jambes qui s'emmêlent aux siennes. Puis des lèvres, douces et chaudes qui se posent dans son cou, doucement, comme irréelle.

" Dors Kurt, j'ai des tas de choses à te montrer demain " murmure Blaine dans son oreille.

Et Kurt ne peut empêcher le frisson qui lui parcourt l'échine, et la pulsion que le force à se coller d'avantage à Blaine et à entrelacer ses doigts à ceux qui caressent son ventre.

* * *

* Le "tu as confiance en moi", est une petite reférence à Aladin. Je ne sais pas si certains d'entres vous l'on remarqué, mais en tout cas c'est au moment où il veut emmener Jasmine sur le tapis et qu'ils chantent _ce rêve bleu, _Aladin lui demande si elle a confiance. Bref, c'est un petit clin d'oeil.

Voilà !

A ma façon j'ai fait un petit hommage a Cory, car à la base c'était Santana qui devait chanter dans ce chapitre, et donc j'ai pensée bien d'ajouter une petite pierre à l'édifice des nombreux hommages. Comme tous, j'ai pleurée comme une vieille loque pendant 45 minutes non-stop devant " The Quaterback ", et mon coeur est décédé pendant l'épisode.

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plue, on en apprend un peu plus sur le groupe, sur la place de la musique dans cette fic, et surtout sur Kurt. Je vais essayer de publier une autre fois pendant les vacances, même si rien n'est gagné, je ferais de mon mieux !

Maintenant, ce n'est pas un, pas deux, pas trois, mais douze willy waller two-thousand-six ! Pardon pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas... Donc, c'est trois chatons de sauvés ! Et oui, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, trois chatons pour une review, c'est exceptionel, c'est incroyable et c'est inrratable ! (Et surtout ça mottive l'auteur !)


End file.
